Family Secrets
by rockof90
Summary: *Re-Edited...Again* Trouble lurks for the Kaiba brothers when they set out to discover more about their birth parents. Reviews appreciated. Final chapter up
1. The Question

_Summary: Determined to please Mokuba, Kaiba sets out to discover the identity of their birth parents. However, he may not like what he finds..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh_

…

"_Who are they Seto?" _

That was the question that started it. Technically that wasn't the first question Mokuba had asked about he and Kaiba's parents, but it was the question to raise more questions.

Mokuba had always been curious about his parents, but he knew how Kaiba didn't like to discuss anything from their past. So, Mokuba would always keep his questions to himself. However, a certain event at school had made him more determined to find out. This event was called 'Parent Career Day'. All the kids from school had brought in a parent, and they would show off on how successful they were or how cool their job was. Mokuba didn't have a parent to bring, and Kaiba was busy with work. Seeing all those kids laughing and bonding with their parents made him feel...lonely. A feeling he thought he would never have to feel again.

"Alright Jimmy," the teacher laughed at the boy and his painter father, "that was quite a show. I'm going to keep this painting for sure."

The teacher smiled as she showed off the portrait Jimmy's father had made for her during his presentation. She gently placed it aside and picked up her clipboard.

"Alright," she called, "next is, Mokuba and his…um, guardian."

"Don't bother," Mokuba sighed, "he couldn't be here today."

The teacher and the other kids and their parents stared at him blankly.

"Again?" she sighed as she shook her head, "you should be grateful that his showing up isn't required for a grade. However, you still need to tell us all about his job."

Mokuba sighed, and noticed the awkward glances from his classmates and the adults. He stood up and walked up to the front board.

"I was orphaned at a _very_ young age, so my brother Seto has taken care of me most of my life."

Suddenly, whispers began to stir about the room. Comments like 'orphan?' and 'poor boy' and 'it must suck not knowing his parents' began to flow throughout the air. Mokuba tried his best to ignore them and continued.

"Currently, he is the chief executive officer of the Kaiba corporation. He oversees all the projects; which are mostly game related. His company makes gaming software."

"Like Sony?" a kid asked from the back.

"Hirito," the teacher scolded, "raise your hand before speaking."

"Yes ma'am," he apologized. Mokuba sighed and continued.

"Yes, like Sony. He not only oversees the projects, but he in fact designed most of them himself. He's currently trying to make a portable virtual-reality set for a home gaming console. That's all I can think of to say."

"Very good Mokuba," the teacher said as she scribbled down something on her clipboard, "alright, next up is Kimi and her mother."

…

Mokuba sighed as he entered the kitchen. He stopped and noticed that his brother was home from work early.

"Oh, hey Seto," Mokuba greeted with a smile.

"Mokuba," Kaiba sighed as he placed his laptop in his suitcase, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there today. Mr. Yudai is a very impatient man and I couldn't reschedule my meeting."

"That's okay," Mokuba sighed, "I just, well, got thinking today...about mom and dad."

"Oh," Kaiba said with a frown, as if he already knew where this was going.

"Well, I know you don't like talking about it," he continued, "but, I need to know. I at least want to know their names. So, who are they Seto?"

Kaiba hesitated. He turned slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. Finally, he sighed, and gave his answer.

"I don't know."

Mokuba frowned. True their parents had been gone for some time, their mother even longer, but Mokuba had hoped that Kaiba would at least have some memory of them.

"Oh," Mokuba sighed, as he looked down at his feet. Then, Mokuba looked up to face his brother, "Is there any way you could find out?"

"Mokuba-" Kaiba began to protest as he turned to face him. He stopped and noticed the look of sorrow etched into his brother's eyes. Mokuba bowed his head slightly; embracing himself for a negative response from his brother. Sick of looking at the disappointment in his face, Kaiba sighed and gave in.

"I can get you their names-that's it. If you want, you can start your search from there; but don't expect me to get involved."

Mokuba smiled and hugged Kaiba.

"Thank you so much!" he cheered.

The boy darted upstairs to put his book bag away. Kaiba sighed deeply and got out his phone.

"Roland, I need you to take me to the county office."

…

Kaiba stepped out of the limo when he reached his destination.

"Leave the engine running," he ordered Roland, "this won't be long."

"Yes sir," Roland said with a bow.

Kaiba walked up several steps and opened the front door. He was surprised to find the place empty. Well, almost empty. An old man with balding hair and thick glasses stood behind a counter organizing files. Kaiba cleared his throat as he approached the counter.

"Oh," the man said as he turned around, "I wasn't expecting anybody this evening. Most of the building is undergoing renovations you know."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and ignored the man's chatter.

"I need you to find me information on Seto and Mokuba from the Kawaisou Village Orphanage."

"Oh," the old man commented, "that place has been closed down from years. Good riddance too. It will be a miracle if I can find any information on that place. Go ahead and sit down."

Kaiba hesitated at first, but then decided that his feet hurt too much too continue standing. He marched across the room and placed his briefcase in his lap. So, he sat there for a minute, then two, then five. After glancing between the clock and his watch, he grumbled and approached the counter.

"Can you hurry it up!" he barked, "I kind of have to be somewhere!"

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" the man protested, "the last keeper of this unit did not do his job very well."

Just when he was about to snap back, the man grinned and pulled out a manila folder.

"Here it is!" the man cheered.

The man handed the folder over to him. Kaiba snatched the folder from his hands and looked through it. Aside from a copy of Gozaburo's adoption papers, there wasn't much in the folder. It only took about a second for him to find his and Mokuba's birth certificates. He examined Mokuba's carefully.

"Mother: Nafrini Isamu. Father: Hideki Isamu. Well, that takes care of that."

As Kaiba closed the folder, something fell onto the floor. Kaiba bent down to pick it up. As he paid more attention, he realized that it was his birth certificate. Kaiba merely scanned his eyes across it, but caught something amiss.

"Mother: Nafrini Omari. Father-"

Kaiba's eyes widened; for he realized that the name of his father was not listed.

_A/N: I bet ya'll weren't expecting that. Or maybe you were, idk. I re-edited the story (again) because I noticed the brackets I had put in place earlier disappeared, which made things confusing to say the least. Anyways, feel free to comment and tell me what you think._


	2. Mokuba Searches for Answers

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine.

_Summary: Upon discovering Kaiba's birth certificate, Mokuba calls in an investigator to shed some light on the Kaibas' birth mother. _

…

Kaiba blinked, and looked at the certificate again. The information was still there, with no father listed. He looked closer at the other details. His mother's name was Omari, not Isamu, like it had said on Mokuba's birth certificate. His name was listed as Seto Adjo Omari.

"This can't be right," Kaiba muttered to himself. He looked at his birth date and birth place, which seemed to be the only information that didn't seem out of place.

"Is there a problem sir?" the old man asked.

Kaiba jumped, as he'd forgotten about the man.

"No," Kaiba lied, "not at all! Thank you for finding this."

The old man nodded, but still didn't look convinced. Kaiba had the man run a copy of the certificates and got out as fast as he could. Roland noticed that Kaiba was uneasy.

"Is there a problem sir?" he asked as Kaiba got into the limo.

"No!" Kaiba barked, "just drive!"

…

Mokuba sat in the living room, doing homework and watching Sweeney Todd. Mokuba looked away from the TV when he heard the door open.

"Seto!" Mokuba squealed as he ran towards him, "so what did you find out big brother!"

Kaiba hesitated at first, then swallowed hard, and gave his answer, "I found out, that...that their names are Hideki and Nafrini Isamu...that's what I found out."

"Cool!" Mokuba said, "did you get our birth certificates, or other information?"

Kaiba frowned more so, if that were possible.

"There will be no need for that," he said sternly, "their names are all we needed to know."

Before Mokuba could protest, Kaiba walked past him towards the stairs. Mokuba sensed that somehow, something was wrong. Kaiba walked into his office and locked the door. He sat down at his desk and put his hands over his face.

"He can never find out," Kaiba muttered to himself, "he can never find out that... I may not be his brother."

Kaiba looked at his laptop. He could get online and perhaps find more information on Nafrini Omari. But he was reluctant, because he knew that he may not like the truth. Kaiba turned his chair to face the window, and closed his eyes. He decided, that it was best that his past be left unknown.

…

Mokuba finished watching his movie, and decided to beat his score on MarioWorld. He looked over at the coffee table and realized his Gameboy was missing. Mokuba looked around the living room searching for it.

"Oh yeah," Mokuba said, as a thought struck him, "I left it Seto's office."

He marched up the stairs and walked down the hall, until he reached the home office. Mokuba knocked on the door.

"Seto?" he asked. There was no response.

Mokuba opened the door and saw that the room was empty. The boy figured that his brother had probably went to the bathroom. Mokuba got into Kaiba's chair and began looking through the desk.

"I really hope my Gameboy's in here," he muttered as he looked through the papers. He caught a file with his brother's name on it. Curious, he picked it up, and realized that it was Kaiba's birth certificate.

At that moment, the door opened, and Kaiba entered the room. Kaiba froze as he saw his brother looking at the papers.

"Mokuba," he said. That was all he could think to say.

"Seto," Mokuba asked, holding up Kaiba's birth certificate, "what is this?"

Kaiba walked forward and snatched the document from his brother's hands.

"It's nothing," he lied, "now leave it alone."

"Nothing?" Mokuba asked, "Seto, mom's name was completely different. And dad...dad..."

"Listen Mokuba," Kaiba said sternly, "I know it looks...strange, but no matter what, we are brothers, and no document will change that!"

Mokuba shook his head. Kaiba was surprised at this reaction.

"Just because the name's off doesn't mean they're two different people," Mokuba pointed out, "Besides, maybe she just forgot to put dad's name on."

Kaiba nodded, for that seemed to be a very good explanation. But still, he couldn't help but wonder what the real story was.

"We can investigate this and find out for sure if-"

"No!" Kaiba said, cutting his brother off, "we don't need to dwell on this. Just forget you ever saw that document!"

"But-," Mokuba insisted.

"Mokuba," Kaiba said sternly as he gave his brother an equally stern look. Mokuba shut his mouth, and lowered his head. Mokuba exited the room quietly as Kaiba turned around and looked out the window.

…

Mokuba sat in his room, on a very large bed. He looked through a large book, checking up addresses for a private investigator.

"If Seto doesn't want to find out the truth," he spoke to himself, "then I'll just have to."

Mokuba finally came across one that looked fairly interesting. This private eye was only a few blocks away, and charged about fifty bucks.

"Perfect!" Mokuba cheered.

He rushed downstairs after Kaiba left for work. He walked into the entrance and pressed a button by the door. There was a small beep.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" a voice said from over a small intercom.

"This is Mokuba. I need you to come pick me up at the front door."

"I'll be right there."

Mokuba stood around for about five minutes, until he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to see his chauffeur waiting for him.

"Thanks Smith," Mokuba said as he hopped into the limo.

…

The limo pulled up by a dark alleyway. They were now in the outskirts of downtown Domino. This area was mainly run down and filled with cheap hotels and bars, but one office stood out. A sign sat in the window, titled: Harold Romano, Private Eye.

Mokuba got out the car and entered the office. It was surprisingly smaller on the inside than it looked on the outside. Mokuba saw an olive-skinned man with thick black hair in a gray suit sitting at a desk. The man looked up and faced him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Mokuba Kaiba" Mokuba answered, "I need you to find information on somebody."

"A girl?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You could say that," Mokuba said, with a slight grin, "her name's Nafrini Omari, she's my mother. She died when I was born, and my father is no longer around, so I'd just like to know more about her."

The investigator put out his cigar and straightened his tie.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find her," he said, "there's not many Omari's around here, that I know of. It will cost ya though."

"You charge fifty, right?" the young Kaiba asked. The investigator nodded.

"You don't pay till after the investigation's closed," Romano said, "I just need you to give me your number, so I can call you once I've found out everything."

"Alright, here it is." Mokuba handed the investigator a slip of paper, "that's my cell phone number. I usually always keep it on me."

"Alright, it's nice doing business with ya Mr. Kaiba."

Romano leaned over the desk and shook hands with Mokuba. The young Kaiba then walked out the office and into the chilly night air. The chauffeur was waiting for him, and already opened the car door. Mokuba got in, and ordered the chauffeur to take him back home. Meanwhile, in Romano's office, the phone rang, and he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Romano asked.

"Hello Romano," said a voice over the phone, "I couldn't help but notice that Mokuba Kaiba just left your office."

Romano practically jumped out of his seat.

"How'd you know boss?" he asked.

There was soft chuckling on the other line, "Oh Romano, you know I have my ways. Hm, let's see. He wanted to know about Nafrini Omari, correct? Well, you don't have to look far for information. I know all about her."

"Really?" Romano asked, "thanks boss. I'm not sure how you do it, but you always get the goods somehow."

"Alright," the man said, "now, stay seated, because there's a lot I have to tell you."

_A/N: Well, there's the second part. This storyline will get pretty intense in the next chapter or so, so please bear with me. Feel free to leave reviews on your thoughts about the story, and how it could be improved._

Top of Form


	3. Unexpected Guest

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Summary: Mokuba tricks Kaiba into meeting the investigator, so they can learn more about their mother. However, they will get more information than they bargained for._

…

Early the next morning, Mokuba's cell phone rang as he brushed his teeth. Startled, he spit toothpaste all over the sink and mirror. He quickly ran over to his nightstand and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba," Romano greeted from the other line, "you'll be pleased to know that I have found out some useful information on Ms. Omari."

"Really! That was fast," Mokuba commented.

Romano cleared his throat on the other end of the line, "I think it would be in your best interest if both you and your brother came to my office."

This took Mokuba by surprise. "What?" he asked.

"Is that a problem?" Romano asked curiously.

"Well, no, I mean...," Mokuba paused, "why do you need him to come down?"

"Oh, well, I just thought you would both like to hear the news and receive your inheritances."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, "Inheritances!"

"Why yes," Romano answered, "priceless artifacts from the Omari family line."

"Okay, we'll be there by eight 'o clock tonight."

"Alright, goodbye Mr. Kaiba."

Mokuba hung up his phone, and rubbed his temples. Kaiba didn't even know about the investigation he had ordered; how was Mokuba supposed to convince him to go?

…

Kaiba sat at his desk mindlessly typing away on his laptop. He was trying to keep his mind off the recent events by creating blue-prints for his new gaming console. So far it was working.

"If I can just get the hologram system working, this thing will be bigger than the Playstation," he muttered to himself.

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Before he had the chance to let them in or yell at them to leave, the door opened. Mokuba entered the room with a grin on his face.

"Oh, it's you," Kaiba exhaled in relief, "what do you want?"

"I've got a surprise for you Seto."

Kaiba looked up and raised an eyebrow, "a surprise?"

"That's right, but I need you to get in the limo now, so you can see it."

"Can't it wait?" Kaiba groaned, "I'm _very_ busy!"

Mokuba shook his head. Kaiba sighed, debating whether or not to go along with whatever his brother had in store for him.

"Nope," Mokuba said, "you have to come now."

"I am in the middle of-" he began to argue.

"_Pleeease_?" Mokuba begged.

Kaiba sighed, and gazed back at his blue-prints. He then looked up at Mokuba, who was giving him a look of desperation.

"Ten minutes," Kaiba grumbled, "that's the soonest I will leave. Can you handle that?" Mokuba nodded. Kaiba turned his attention back to work as Mokuba went into the hallway to wait for him.

…

After a little over the ten minutes promised by him, Kaiba finally emerged from his office; with his briefcase in his right hand.

"Alright," he said as they headed towards the elevator, "let's get this over with."

Mokuba smiled as the doors closed. The time inside was somewhat awkward, with neither brother speaking to each other. Finally, Kaiba broke the ice.

"So…this surprise…," he asked curiously, "what is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Mokuba teased with a grin. Kaiba frowned.

"Can I at least have some kind of hint?" he begged slightly.

Mokuba shook his head. Kaiba sighed as the elevator finally came to a stop. Roland greeted the two right outside the elevator.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kaiba," he greeted as he led them out to the limo, "Mokuba has something very special planned for you."

"I know," Kaiba said as he got in the back, "I just wish it didn't have to be right this minute."

"Come on," Mokuba said, "you have the rest of your life to work; I don't think a few minutes away from work will kill you."

Kaiba opened his mouth to protest, but decided for the sake of his blood pressure level to just drop it. In about ten minutes, Roland turned at a corner to a dumpy looking neighborhood. Kaiba's eyes got big as they passed several hookers.

"Um, Mokuba," Kaiba asked nervously, "what is the surprise?"

"Don't worry Seto, it doesn't involve those girls."

Kaiba exhaled in relief, but still looked confused.

"Why are we in this _dump_?" Kaiba asked.

"Mr. Kaiba, we're here," Roland said as he stopped the limo.

All three of them got out of the limo. Kaiba stared at the sign, 'Harold Romano, Private Eye'.

He looked over at Mokuba with his mouth hanging open.

"You didn't!" he spat.

Mokuba ignored his comment and opened the door. Kaiba reluctantly walked inside. Mr. Romano got out of his seat and walked over to the two with his hand out.

"Hello Mr. Kaiba," he greeted, "I'm Mr. Romano."

Kaiba glared at him, and refused to shake his hand. The detective shrugged and put his hand in his coat pocket.

"Mr. Kaiba," he said, walking over to his chair, "I have found some information on your mother, along with some of her family heirlooms."

"Heirlooms?" Kaiba asked, "but my relatives sold everything after my...father, was killed."

"Well, looks like they didn't know about these."

Mr. Romano pulled out a small bag. He carefully removed bits of jewelry, silverware, and a necklace with the Scarab beetle on it. Kaiba and Mokuba leaned over to get a better view.

"As you can probably tell by the designs, your mother was Egyptian."

Kaiba looked up at Mr. Romano, then back down at the jewelry. So Ishizu had been right about his ancestral roots. But, how did Ishizu know when even he didn't know?

"Your mother was born in Cairo, and lived there in a local orphanage until she was eighteen. She was orphaned at around age four."

Neither Kaiba nor Mokuba could imagine living in an orphanage for that long, especially with their childhood orphanage being in mind.

"She joined a local archeological team at around age twenty. She studied tombs for about another year, which was when she moved to Japan and married Hideki Isamu. You were four months old at the time of the wedding."

"So I was already born when she got married? Why didn't Hideki put his name on my certificate?"

"Because he had no reason to," said a familiar male voice.

Romano, Kaiba, and Mokuba looked over at the doorway. There, standing before them, was no other than Maximillion Pegasus.

"Boss," Romano said as he straightened his tie, "I was beginning to think you'd never show up."

"Pegasus is your _boss_?" Mokuba yelled.

"Of course," Pegasus answered with a grin, "I need someone to get the goods on my rivals. Besides, he had a debt he had to work off for me."

Kaiba frowned at him, "and what do you mean '_he had no reason to'_? What the hell do you know about my old man?"

Pegasus started to chuckle, then erupted into full-blown laughter. After about a minute, he caught his breathe.

"Oh Kaiba," he said, giving a sly grin, "you have no idea what I know about your old man. I know everything about him. I just didn't realize it until now."

"And what does _that_ mean?" Kaiba yelled.

"I was a good friend of Nafrini's," Pegasus answered with a nostalgic tone, "she had assisted me on my archeological digs, and even helped me recover some tablets of the Egyptian Gods."

Kaiba and Mokuba continued to stare at him. Romano laid back in his chair, placing his feet on his desk. Pegasus continued.

"Well, one night, after wrapping up another search, we decided to celebrate. It was just me and her, since everyone else decided to go home. We shared a bottle of my favorite wine, and...well, one thing led to another."

Kaiba and Mokuba's expressions looked shot. Romano sat in the back smirking.

"We didn't plan it. Not in the least. So, we decided to not let it effect our work or friendship. But, she began acting very strange. She denied that anything was wrong when I confronted her, but...my Eye showed me the truth."

"She took off for Japan before I could do anything else. I tried to find her, but I had no luck...until now. If it weren't for Mokuba coming to my detective, and if I hadn't happened to be standing outside at the time of the visit... I never would have learned the fate of my son."

Kaiba's eyes grew large, and his mouth dropped open. He took a few steps back.

"No...," Kaiba breathed, "it-it can't be."

"It's true," Pegasus assured calmly.

"You're lying!" Kaiba yelled. This caused everyone to flinch.

Pegasus frowned, "why would I lie about something like that?"

"To get to my company!" Kaiba yelled again, "I'm not falling for this! Come on Mokuba!"

"What about mom's heirlooms?" Mokuba asked.

"Grab them and go!" his brother yelled.

"So that's it then?" Pegasus asked, "no hugs or remorse or anything?"

"Get out of my way," Kaiba hissed as he headed out the door.

Pegasus grabbed Kaiba by the collar. He stopped, and Mokuba grabbed the bag and walked over towards them.

"Please Seto," Pegasus pleaded, "don't end it like this. If I had known-"

Kaiba stared him dead in the eyes and scowled at him.

"What? You wouldn't have kidnapped my brother and threw me in a God-forsaken dungeon? I'm leaving!"

Pegasus frowned at his comment, but let go of him. Kaiba growled and stormed out the office. Mokuba lagged behind him carrying the bag. The two saw Roland waiting for them by the limo, who looked shocked, as if he'd heard everything.

"Well, start the car!" Kaiba growled.

"Yes sir!"

The two Kaibas got into the limo. Roland remained silent as they headed home. Mokuba pulled the bag up to his chest, sitting stiffly. Kaiba crossed his arms and laid back against the seat, staring off into the distance.

_A/N: I bet that gave a few of you a heart attack. I'm sorry if it did. Regarding Pegasus' age, it says on some sites that he's 24, but I think he may be older, considering Bandit Keith calls him an 'old man' when Keith himself is almost 30. Well, tell me what you think._


	4. Pegasus' Proposal

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine

_Summary: Pegasus follows Kaiba and convinces him to take a DNA test to end their current ordeal. _

…

"What are we going to do Seto?" asked Mokuba.

Kaiba crossed his arms and looked over at him.

"What do you mean?" he growled.

"Well," Mokuba said, "I mean, Pegasus said-"

"That's enough!" Kaiba snapped, "I don't want to hear anymore about this!"

Mokuba frowned and closed his mouth. Kaiba turned his head to face Roland.

"Just take me back to my office," Kaiba ordered, "I have work to do."

"Yes sir," Roland croaked.

Roland quickly made his way through traffic to get back to downtown Domino. It was only minutes before they got back to Kaiba Corp. headquarters. Roland stopped suddenly, causing both Kaiba and Mokuba to jolt forward.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba snapped as he recovered himself.

Before Roland could answer, Kaiba looked out his window and saw a white limousine with P's engraved on the hubcaps, sitting in the parking lot.

"Damn," Kaiba muttered, "he followed us."

Mokuba looked out the window and frowned.

"Sir, do you still want to go in?" Roland asked.

"Sure," Kaiba hissed, as he opened the door, "I'll just have to get rid of him myself."

Roland turned off the car and assisted Mokuba in carrying his bag. Kaiba stormed into the building and pointed his finger.

"You! Out of my building, _now_!"

Pegasus turned around and frowned. He had an expression of sorrow engraved on his face.

"Seto, I-I know that meeting didn't go as well as I'd hoped-," Pegasus began to sputter.

"I don't care!" Kaiba yelled, cutting him off, "I want you to leave, never come back, and for me to never see your slimy face again!"

Pegasus began to look very annoyed. Workers passing by were now stopping to stare at the growing conflict. Pegasus looked around and noticed this.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere private," he suggested.

"We're not taking this _anywhere_, old man! I will call security if I have to!"

"Go ahead," Pegasus sighed, as he bowed his head, "do what you must."

Pegasus lifted his head, coming back to eye contact with Kaiba, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Although," Pegasus added, "getting rid of me wouldn't make this problem go away. I know that, and you know that."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. Pegasus smirked ever so slightly.

"The tension of not knowing the truth would only continue to build inside you. Gnawing at you, day in, day out, until you finally go insane. You're not the kind of man who can live without knowing something; that would be a mockery to your intellect."

Kaiba finally contained his anger.

"What do you want?" he asked more calmly, but still bitterly.

"To prove to you that I'm telling the truth," he replied, "a DNA test. If our DNA doesn't match, I will gladly leave you alone."

"And if it does?" Kaiba asked. Pegasus grinned.

"So you've finally come to accept that possibility?"

"Just answer the question!"

Pegasus sighed and shook his head.

"If so, that's your choice too. You _could_ try to avoid me. But know this: it won't be that easy, I won't let it."

Kaiba stopped to think for a moment. He failed to notice the growing crowd building up at the sidelines.

"So what will it be?" Pegasus asked.

Kaiba looked up and gazed at him coldly.

"I will do whatever it takes to get rid of you…on one condition: my personal doctors will perform the test. That way, you can't bribe them."

"Come now Seto," Pegasus asked with a frown, "do you _really_ think I would sink that low?"

"Do I even have to answer?" Pegasus shut up.

"Alright," he agreed, "let's head over to them right now."

"_Now_?" Kaiba growled.

"Come now," Pegasus answered with a slight chuckle, "I wouldn't want to give you the chance to skip town."

Kaiba exhaled deeply. He looked around the room, finally noticing the crowd surrounding him.

"Go back to work!" he yelled, "or you're all _fired_!"

Everyone quickly scurried away. The secretaries went back to their desks and got on their computers. Kaiba walked back outside with Roland, Mokuba, and Pegasus lagging behind him.

"Mokuba," Kaiba said, not turning around, "you stay here. This is personal."

"But-"

Before he could continue to protest, Kaiba was already opening the right side door of the limo. Pegasus got in through the left as Roland adjusted the mirrors. Mokuba sighed as the limo sped off. He quietly, and sadly, made his way back to the office.

…

Mokuba sat at his brother's office desk and played on his brother's computer. After playing solitaire for about six times, he decided to check his e-mails. He logged into his account, and sure enough, he had three new messages: one from Joey, spam from some music company, and one from Yugi.

The message from Joey was just a video clip, and Yugi's was just asking how he was doing. Mokuba was hesitant to tell him anything, for fear of how his brother, and everyone else, would react. However, he needed someone to talk to, and he knew that he could trust Yugi. So, Mokuba began typing his message.

"_Not too well. I went to an investigator to get more information about my mom. Seto and I went to his office to get some stuff, and Pegasus barged in and claimed that…well, that he was Seto's dad."_

Mokuba reluctantly hit 'send'. Much to his surprise, he instantly got a reply back.

"…_you're joking, right? Why would Pegasus have done all those things if he knew Kaiba was his son?"_

Mokuba answered back: _"He didn't. He only found out when we found out who our mother was, which was just yesterday. I really hate that Millennium Eye."_

Mokuba waited for about a minute, he finally got a reply back: _"Do you think he's lying?"_

"_Probably. He's wanted Seto's company forever. I think he'll do just about anything to get his hands on it. But as soon as we get the DNA results back, this whole thing should be over."_

As soon as Mokuba sent his message, he heard the door open. He jumped slightly and looked up to see his brother walk in, rubbing his finger. Mokuba quickly logged out.

"Hi Seto…what's wrong with your finger?"

Kaiba sighed and fiddled with the band aid, "the doctors decided that a blood test might be more accurate. We should have the results in about fifteen days."

Mokuba's eyes grew large, and he jumped up, "Fifteen days! That's over two weeks!"

"I know," Kaiba grumbled, "but these things take time. Besides, I made Pegasus promise not to bug me until the results came back."

"What a relief!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Kaiba merely nodded and walked over to his desk. Mokuba stared at him.

"You're not just going to go back to work, are you? Won't it hurt to type with your finger like that?"

"Work keeps me busy," he responded as he sat down, "it keeps my mind off…other things."

Mokuba sighed as he watched his brother being to type away on his computer. He silently prayed that the results would come back negative. If Kaiba couldn't emotionally handle the ordeal at the moment, how would he deal with having his most hated enemy as a biological father? Mokuba hoped he would never have to find out.

_A/N: The next chapter will cover the period of the two weeks, so there won't be too much drama going on. Merry Christmas everyone!_


	5. The Get Away

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

_Summary: After thinking about the events at hand, Kaiba decides to get away for the time being, and look for more answers._

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm sorry this took so long for me to update, but I've had a lot of school work that I had to do. Anyway, read and enjoy.

…

Kaiba sat in his office, looking over blue-prints for the gaming console he had spent nearly a year on. His plan was to take his virtual game (the one the Big Five had trapped him, Mokuba, Yugi, Joey, and Mai in) and replicate it into a small, portable system. There was only one problem: he was very distracted.

Kaiba sighed and turned off his computer. Mokuba opened the door and crept in.

"Hey Seto," he greeted sheepishly, "can't concentrate?"

He sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. Mokuba got the message.

"Maybe you should take a break and do something…fun," he suggested.

Kaiba looked up and glared at him, "fun? How am I supposed to have fun with all this crap going on in my life?"

"Exactly," Mokuba said, "you have way too much going on, you deserve to get away from it all."

"Are you suggesting I go off somewhere and leave my company completely unsupervised, with that mad man on the loose?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I think it will be fine if you leave it alone for a week or two."

"That's exactly how Pegasus got a hold of it last time."

Mokuba lowered his arms, and his expression changed. He'd almost forgotten about Duelist Kingdom…almost.

"Look, that won't happen again. The Big Five are gone, your company is in trusting hands now, and there's no way Roland would let anything happen to this company; he owes you."

Kaiba remembered when he had hired Roland. It was right after he had gotten rid of the Big Five (or so he thought at the time). Roland had lost his small company (from being sued due to an incompetent worker), and was forced to live on the streets. He applied for a secretarial position at Kaiba Corp., but Kaiba offered him a week's challenge to be an advisor. Roland succeeded, and was made a permanent advisor and was also given a temporary home. He'd been a loyal follower since.

Kaiba sighed, "well then, where do you presume I should go?"

"You mean where _we_ should go," Mokuba corrected, "and it's your choice. Maybe…"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Maybe, what?"

"Well, maybe we could check out the area where mom grew up."

"In other words, go to Egypt," Kaiba grumbled.

Mokuba smiled nervously as his brother thought to himself.

"Well," he said, "I would be far away from Pegasus, in case he decides to stalk me after all."

Mokuba smiled as Kaiba pressed a button on his speaker-phone.

"Yes sir?" Roland asked from the other line.

"I need you to prepare my personal jet; Mokuba and I are leaving very shortly."

"Yes sir!"

…

The two Kaibas finally arrived at their private airline in the far outskirts of the city. Roland was standing outside the jet awaiting their arrival. Kaiba and Mokuba carried their briefcases out of the limo as Roland rushed over to help.

"Roland," Kaiba instructed, "make sure nobody knows we're leaving. I don't want the company to fall apart while we're gone."

"Yes sir, but, what should I say if someone wants to speak with you?"

"Tell them what you always do: that I'm busy."

"Yes sir."

The two Kaibas got on the jet and sat at a table in the back. After about ten minutes, the jet took off. Mokuba pulled out his GameBoy and began playing Zelda as Kaiba laid back in his seat. Even then, being away from his work, his mind still raced. The memory of the event that took place earlier was replaying itself over and over in his head like a video tape. His current thoughts were on the doctor's visit that had occurred…

…

"_I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Kaiba grumbled._

_He was sitting three seats away from Pegasus just outside his private medical office. They were waiting for the doctor to show up, who was currently ten minutes late._

"_First off, I didn't force you down here," Pegasus snapped, "second, your over curiosity is the reason we're sitting here. You could have easily called the cops and placed a restraining order against me."_

"_I'm doing this to shut you up, and prove to you that there is no chance in hell of you being my...__father__!" Kaiba spat, "and, maybe I will place one against you."_

_Pegasus frowned, "so, you would do that if the results proved me right?"_

"_I will do that, because the results will only prove what I've always known—that you're a liar."_

"_Oh come on!" Pegasus said standing up, "can you not see the resemblance? We're the same height, weight, we're both entrepreneur geniuses, heck, we even have the same blood-type for crying out loud!"_

_Kaiba stared at Pegasus as if he were insane._

"_Big deal; there are plenty of men over six foot, A is a very common blood-type, weight is caused by environment and rarely genetics, and our occupations are just coincidence."_

_Pegasus opened his mouth to speak again, but the door opened. A short man wearing glasses and a white coat walked in._

"_Sorry I'm late," he apologized, "I understand you wanted to run a DNA comparative test. I will need to get some blood from each of you."_

_He pulled out two small, glass plates, along with a tiny needle. "Hold out your fingers," he instructed._

_Kaiba and Pegasus complied. The doctor pulled out sanitation wipes and cleaned off the tips of their pointer fingers. He pricked each gently (neither of them even flinching) and squeezed drops of blood onto each plate. The doctor pulled out more plates and placed them onto the drops to seal in the blood. He then placed cotton balls and bandages on their fingers._

"_Alright then," he said placing the samples into a container, "We'll have your results back in about fifteen days. We will give you a call when we find out-"_

"_Fifteen days?" Kaiba and Pegasus exclaimed, both standing up at once._

"_Yes," the doctor answered, "the longer we spend examining this, the more accurate the results will be. Now, we will call you when the tests are done, and a portion of the fee will be sent to each of you. Have a good day."_

_The doctor shook their hands and walked into a separate room._

"_Well then," Pegasus said, clearing his throat, "I should go."_

"_Not so fast," Kaiba hissed, "remember our deal. You're to leave me completely alone until the results come back."_

"Don't worry Kaiba," he said with a grin, "I'm a man of my word."

_Kaiba stared at him suspiciously as he walked off down the hall._

…

Kaiba sighed, and pushed the buzzer beside his chair.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" the pilot asked from the other line.

"How long until we reach our destination?" he asked.

"About nine hours Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba groaned.

"Come on Seto," Mokuba said, "it won't be so bad. I'll duel with you."

Kaiba looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow. He had never really seen his brother duel before, so he was curious to see his skills.

"Alright little man," Kaiba said, pulling out his deck, "you're on!"

…

Three hours had passed, and five duels had taken place. Mokuba had come close to beating Kaiba once, but nonetheless, Kaiba won all five duels.

"Man, this bites!" Mokuba whined, "if I had good cards like you, I could win!"

"No need to be a sore loser," Kaiba said with a smirk, "you tried your best."

Kaiba chuckled as Mokuba continued to throw a fit, then he began to yawn.

"I should probably go to sleep. I've been awake for over twenty hours."

"Okay," Mokuba said, "I'll try to be quiet."

Kaiba laid back in his chair and closed his eyes. Mokuba pulled out his I-Pod and began listening to some music, before falling asleep himself.

…

The Kaiba brothers were awoken by the voice of the pilot.

"Mr. Kaiba," he said, "we've arrived."

Kaiba rubbed his eyes and stretched. Being the busy man that he was, he wasn't used to getting more than four hours of sleep. The two buckled up as the plane began to land. After ten minutes, the pilot gave them the OK to step off.

The two walked out and looked around them, taking in the foreign atmosphere. The city was more modernized than either of them could've imagined. The area was filled with skyscrapers, parks, and large piers. The grass was a luscious green, and trees were spread out all over. It didn't look like they were located near desert-land at all. They gazed into the background and saw what looked like pyramids in the far distance.

A black limousine pulled up near the jet, bearing the 'KC' logo on the grill. A chauffer came got out and opened the back door. Mokuba and Kaiba settled into the back as the driver placed their luggage into the then quickly retreated into the driver's seat.

"Where to sir?" he asked.

"Museum," Kaiba replied. The driver complied and dodged through rough traffic. Kaiba and Mokuba curiously gazed out their windows to take in the view.

"Gosh," Mokuba commented, "there's more building here than I imagined. It feels like we never even left Domino."

Kaiba said nothing, but continued to look at the surroundings. About twenty minutes later, the limo came to a stop.

"Here we are sir," the driver announced.

Kaiba and Mokuba stepped out, with Mokuba looking very confused.

"Why did we come here?" he asked.

"Romano said mom worked as an archeologist here," Kaiba answered, "I assume this museum would have some records of her."

The two Kaibas walked up a long set of steps. The building was very large and elaborately decorated. There were many columns, statues, and carvings on the exterior, and the building was surrounded by large palm trees. Kaiba opened the door first, and stepped inside.

The sight of the interior building was breath-taking. Even though there were many artifacts, the rooms were still very spacious. The floors were decorated with beautiful marble tiles, and the walls were connected with arches. The brothers stared in awe.

"Hello again Kaiba."

The two turned to the left and saw Ishizu standing near the pottery exhibit.

"Ishizu," Kaiba said firmly. She smiled.

"So what brings the all-powerful Kaiba Corp. executive to my little museum?"

"There's nothing little about this museum ma'am," Mokuba said cheerfully. Ishizu giggled as Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"I was hoping I could get a look at some of the museum's archeological records," he answered, "the staff records."

Ishizu raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

"You flew all the way here for some records? A call would've been sufficient."

"My being here is none of your concern," Kaiba said with a glare.

Ishizu sighed and shook her head, "alright. I'll go to the back and get them. Normally I don't do such things for visitors without just cause, but after saving my brother in Battle City, I'd say I owe you."

Kaiba said nothing as she walked away. Mokuba tugged on his suit and pointed to the other room.

"Come on Seto!" Mokuba begged, "let's look at some of the exhibits!"

"Alright," he groaned in response.

Mokuba smiled and ran over to a shelf filled with ancient jewelry. Kaiba lagged behind him, barely glancing at any of the items. Mokuba noticed his lack of enthusiasm.

"Seto, these items are a very important part of our cultural background. Just think, some of our ancestors may have worn or helped create these very items."

"Whatever," Kaiba snorted. Mokuba rolled his eyes and continued to look at them.

"I'm back," Ishizu announced, carrying a thick manila folder.

Kaiba walked over and grabbed the folder from her. He immediately opened it and began scanning through the papers. Ishizu crossed her arms.

"Since you're not going to thank me, will you at least enlighten me as to why you needed to see these records?"

"I told you," Kaiba growled, "it's none of your business—ah, here we are."

Ishizu stared in confusion as Kaiba pulled a sheet from the folder. Mokuba walked over to see what it said.

"Looks like the old snake was telling the truth; mom was part of his archeological team… she quit about eight months before I was born."

"Your mother worked here?" Ishizu asked curiously.

Kaiba looked up and glared at her, "that's basically what I just said. Hm, looks like she did help uncover those tablets."

"Very ironic," Ishizu stated. The two brothers stared blankly at her. Ishizu explained, "your mother uncovered the tablet depicting the ancient priest Seto, not realizing that her son would be his reincarnation…I wonder where she got the idea to name you Seto from."

Kaiba growled and handed the folder back over to her, along with the sheet.

"Alright, I got what I came here for, you're no longer of any use to me. Come on Mokuba."

"Can't we stay longer?" he pleaded. Kaiba opened his mouth to protest, but Ishizu stepped in.

"If it's me that's the problem, I will gladly leave you two alone. There's no use in spoiling a visit."

"Please Seto?" Mokuba asked again.

Kaiba looked over at Ishizu, and then back to Mokuba. He sighed and nodded his head in approval. Mokuba cheered and ran over towards the mummy exhibit.

"See you some other time then, Kaiba."

Ishizu walked off into a separate room, leaving Kaiba to stand there with his thoughts. He sighed, and followed his brother into the other room.

_A/N: You didn't think Kaiba would go somewhere without tending to personal business did you? Btw, I looked up information on the web through several sites, and all have stated that Kaiba and Pegasus are both 6'1"-6'2", weigh about 140, and have the blood-type A, so the information in my chapter was correct (what are the odds?). Also, the rest of the two-week period may roll over into the next chapter, at the most. Feel free to leave a review._


	6. The History of Nafrini & the Results

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh ain't mine

_Summary: While staying in Egypt, the Kaiba brothers come across a man who holds the answers to their mother's past._

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Don't worry, though this chapter takes place mainly in Egypt, you will receive the conclusion of the paternity test-but that doesn't spell out the end of the story; not even close. Anyways, read, and enjoy.

…

The two Kaibas had spent almost a week in the city of Cairo. They had done very little due to Kaiba's obsession with his company and work back home. They were currently riding in the back of their limousine and Kaiba had just finished up working on his blue-prints on his laptop.

"So Seto," Mokuba said, "we've already wasted our first week here. Can we do something more recreational?"

"I don't know," Kaiba grumbled as he got out his cell phone, "Roland, how is everything over there?"

Mokuba looked up at his brother with a frown as the limo stopped at a red light.

"Well, call me the minute something goes wrong." And with that, Kaiba hung up.

"Don't be so paranoid," Mokuba said as the car started up again, "you already called him ten times in the last half hour."

"Well excuse me for caring about our company," Kaiba snapped, "that snake is back in Domino while I'm out; I think I have every right to be concerned!"

Mokuba shut up, and bowed his head. Kaiba looked at him and sighed.

"Sorry Mokuba," he apologized, "I've just been under a _hell_ of a lot of stress lately."

"It's fine," Mokuba muttered, but still faced away from him.

Kaiba sighed, "if it'll make you feel any better, we can somewhere else. I mean it; anywhere you want."

Mokuba grinned, "well, I'd like to go to the Giza zoo."

Kaiba opened his mouth to protest, but Mokuba stopped him, "Seto, you promised!"

"I know," Kaiba sighed, "but, the _zoo_? We travel nearly 6,000 miles and you want to go visit a zoo? What's the difference between the one here and the one in Domino?"

"Domino doesn't have a zoo Seto," Mokuba said, crossing his arms.

"Alright," Kaiba grumbled to the driver, "take us to the damn zoo."

Mokuba stared at his brother and frowned. He had a feeling that his brother would put a damper on the remainder of the trip.

…

Mokuba rushed immediately over to the lion expedition. He watched as they paced back and forth in their cages, obviously looking for something. Finally, they came across a barrel, and knocked it over with their paws. A heap of juicy raw steak was laying where the barrel had been.

"Wow, they're so smart," Mokuba commented.

"Smarts has nothing to do with it," Kaiba grumbled, "they smelt it. Wheeler finds food all the time and he's a moron."

"SHHH!" Mokuba said, "I'm trying to watch!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and turned around. Suddenly, he tapped Mokuba on the shoulder.

"Hey look, it's Wheeler!" Kaiba exclaimed.

Mokuba turned around with a look of confusion on his face. Within a second, he realized that his brother had been pointing to a monkey exhibit. A small, red-furred monkey stood in front of them scratching his rear.

"That's not funny Seto," Mokuba said with a frown.

Kaiba scoffed and rolled his eyes. A girl nearby had been listening and rushed over to them.

"Seto?" she asked, "Seto _Kaiba_?"

Everyone turned over and stared at them. Mokuba looked around nervously as hearts began to appear in the girl's eyes.

"No," Kaiba lied smoothly, "Omari."

The girl groaned and turned away. The audience went back to looking at the animals, except for an elderly man standing nearby.

"Omari?" he asked, walking up to them, "Sorry sir, but I couldn't but notice that your name was Omari."

Kaiba scowled at the man, "and who the hell are you?"

The man seemed oblivious to Kaiba's insult, "I am Chisisi Alam, the owner of the Abasi Orphanage. Are you of relation to a Nafrini Omari?"

Kaiba and Mokuba stared blankly at the man.

"Yes, we are," Mokuba replied, "what do you know about her?"

"Well, I helped raise her," the man answered, "she was a very gifted young lady; had lots of potential. How is she?"

"Dead," Kaiba answered coldly. The man frowned, and a look of sadness took over his face.

"Oh," he said, "oh dear. I'm very sorry."

"Don't be," Kaiba said coldly, nudging towards Mokuba, "she's been gone since he was born. We hardly even know her."

The man looked down at Mokuba, who was wearing a look of sorrow and guilt on his face. The man got on his knees and held onto Mokuba's shoulder.

"She was a very nice lady," the man said with a comforting tone, "you would have been very proud of her. I assume you are her son?" Mokuba looked up at the man and nodded.

"I thought so," the man continued, "you look so much like her."

"Alright," Kaiba barked, pulling the man away from Mokuba, "we came here to look at animals, not cry our eyes out. It was good seeing you, now _goodbye_!"

"Seto!" Mokuba scolded. The man glared at Kaiba as the rest of the audience looked back over at them.

"Now you've got quite the temper young man," he spat, "if I were you, I would have more respect towards the man who raised my mother."

"Mokuba is going through enough," Kaiba spat back, "he doesn't need some stranger coming up to him and making him get all soggy-eyed over a woman he never knew!"

"Mokuba seems fine to me," the man said, crossing his arms, "you however, are another story entirely. Now then, I will leave. Good day!"

The crowd of people continued to stare as the man stormed off. Mokuba clenched his fists and looked up at his brother.

"Now what was that for!" he asked, "he wasn't doing anything! He could've told us more about mom!"

"I think we know quite enough," Kaiba argued, "ever since we've found out about her, we've had nothing but problems. I think it's time we should leave!"

"Aww," Mokuba whined, "not the hotel!"

"We're not going to the hotel: we're going home!"

"WHAT?" Mokuba exclaimed. Before he realized what was happening, Kaiba had grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him out of the zoo. Mokuba broke free from his grasp and ran off.

"HEY!" Kaiba yelled, "what are you doing?"

"You can leave," Mokuba snapped, "but I'm going to stay here."

Kaiba stared at his brother in horror. He had never seen him retaliate like that. He looked around and noticed people staring at him.

"Mokuba," he said calmly, trying to reason with him, "you _can't_ stay here all by yourself. We don't need to be here, so why don't we just go back home, and you can hang out with all your little friends?"

"Because, I never knew mom, and I want to."

"We already know that she was born and raised here, worked as an archeologist, and moved to Japan and married dad. What more is there to know?"

"You just don't get it!" Mokuba said, stomping his foot on the ground, "I want to know more: what she was like as a kid, what her favorite color was, what she liked to do-"

"Alright, alright," Kaiba sighed, "we will go find Mr. Alam and talk to him. But after that, we have to go home. _Okay_?"

Mokuba smiled and nodded. He ran over to Kaiba and followed him out the entrance. Everyone went back to viewing the animals.

…

Chisisi Alam sighed as he walked along the streets. Suddenly, he looked up and saw the Kaiba brothers rushing over towards him.

"Back again?" he asked, "are you ready to apologize yet?"

Kaiba growled, and looked like he was going to go off on him; but Mokuba nudged him.

"Yes," Kaiba said, with a slight growl, "I'm sorry for lashing out at you earlier. Now can you tell us about Nafrini please?"

"That wasn't much of an apology," the man said as he crossed his arms, "but it will do. Follow me; I will give you a tour of the old place."

The two followed the man down the street as they dodged traffic.

"Nafrini was only four when she joined our large family," Chisisi said, "her parents were shot and killed during a robbery at one of the markets around here. Her neighbor found her hiding in the house and brought her here. We knew from the beginning she was special."

They had reached a large, four-story building covered in white paint and surrounded by luscious gardens and a large playground. The two Kaibas stared in awe of the sight. This orphanage was much more enjoyable than the one they had grown up in.

"She was highly intelligent for her age," Chisisi continued, "by the age of seven we had placed her in the same classes as the ten year olds. She excelled in virtually everything she did, but her calling was to uncover the secrets of the ancient world."

The man opened the door to the entrance way. Mokuba and Kaiba followed him inside. The entrance was a long hall with many doors. The door closest to the entrance way was the head office. The other rooms seemed to be classrooms and play-centers.

"This place is defiantly better than the dump we grew up in," Mokuba said in astonishment. The man turned around and stared at him.

"You lived in an orphanage?" he asked.

"If you _must_ know," Kaiba answered with a slight growl, "yes, we did."

"May I ask what happened to your father?"

"_No_, you may _not_ ask," Kaiba snapped.

Mokuba looked at his brother and frowned, then answered, "he died when I was about three and when Seto was around, I think eight. He was hit by a drunk driver. We only stayed there for four years."

"You and your brother are quite fortunate," Chisisi said, "even though people were always asking for your mother, she always refused to go."

"Really?" Kaiba asked curiously, "now why is that?"

"She said she didn't want to leave. She said that this was her home, and that we were her family. Not usually something you would hear. I suppose I was doing too good a job making those children happy."

The brothers followed the elderly man into his office. The man walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. He searched through, and pulled out a large book.

"I've kept every photograph I've ever taken here," he said, "I know there are some pictures of your mother in here."

He handed the album to Mokuba. Kaiba glared at Chisisi and crossed his arms. Mokuba noticed this, and handed the book to over to him.

"No thanks," Kaiba grumbled, "he obviously wanted you to see it."

Mokuba turned away and opened it. He carefully flipped through the pages. Each photograph was labeled. Some were individual pictures, and others were group photos. He flipped through several pages until he came across the one he wanted. He held the book up for Kaiba to see. Kaiba bent down and stared into the face of a young, tan-skinned girl with long, thick black hair, and grayish-lavender eyes. She strongly resembled Mokuba, but she also wore an expression of determination and drive.

Mokuba flipped through some more pages. They saw her again in photos taken near the Nile, at a marketplace, the orphanage itself, a fun-fair, and the museum. Most of the photographs of her were taken inside the museum.

"She absolutely loved history," Chisisi said, "she would spend hours at either the museum, or looking for artifacts. When she turned eighteen, she went to the university nearby and joined the archeology team two years later. But then…she left, and I never heard from her again."

Kaiba and Mokuba looked up at him in disbelief.

"Didn't she tell you where she was going, or why she was leaving?" Mokuba asked. Chisisi shook his head.

"She just called me over the phone and told me she was leaving. She said things were getting too complicated here. Personally, I think that friend of hers had something to do with it."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "what friend?"

"Some Japanese boy," he answered, "Hirosho or something like that. I never personally met him, but I heard that he was always trying to talk her into leaving with him. I guess she finally just gave in."

"Really?" Kaiba asked curiously, "is there anything else you know about him?"

Chisisi shook his head.

"Hey mister, is it okay if we keep some of these?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course you can. I think you need them more than I do."

"Alright then," Kaiba asked his brother, "can we go now?"

Mokuba sighed, but nodded. Kaiba sighed as well, but with relief. Mokuba took some photos and handed the album back to Chisisi.

"Alright then, thank you Mr. Alam," Kaiba said coldly.

He exchanged a brief handshake with him, then turned and left. Mokuba followed him out the former home of their mother.

…

The two brothers were on their private jet, heading back to Domino. Mokuba was sleeping on a sofa as Kaiba pulled out his laptop and resumed working. Then, without warning, Kaiba's cell phone began to ring. Startled, Mokuba rolled off the sofa and let out a yelp. Kaiba dug into his pocket and pulled out the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, "…oh…already?"

Kaiba looked over at Mokuba, who was rubbing his bottom.

"Hold on," Kaiba spoke into the other line.

He closed up his laptop and quickly headed into the bathroom. Mokuba stared at the restroom door curiously.

"I wonder what that was about," he muttered to himself.

"_I don't care!_" Mokuba could hear his brother yell through the door, "_I'm your boss, and you will do as I say, or you will be out of a job!...Thank you!_"

Ten seconds later, the bathroom door flew open as Kaiba shoved his cell phone back in his pocket. He stared at Mokuba, who was giving him a funny look.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"Um…nevermind," Mokuba replied. Kaiba shrugged and sat back into his recliner. He pulled out his laptop and resumed working.

"Mr. Kaiba," the pilot announced through the intercom, "we will be landing in five minutes."

"Thank you," Kaiba said, then resumed typing.

"So…," Mokuba finally asked, "who was it that called?"

"It was the doctor. The results came back earlier than expected. I'm going to go to the clinic as soon as we land and get this mess over with."

Mokuba nodded, but was still curious as to why his brother would yell at his doctor like that. Upon wondering, Mokuba decided to get out his GameBoy as he felt the plane begin to descend. He clung onto the sofa to prevent himself from falling back from the turbulent forces. Within several minutes, the plane came to a complete stop.

"Finally," Kaiba muttered, "Mokuba, I'm going to have Roland pick you up and take you back to the mansion. I'm going to the clinic immediately."

"Alright Mr. Kaiba," the pilot announced, "you may exit upon will."

Kaiba opened the door as Mokuba put his GameBoy away. Roland rushed to the steps to greet them.

"Roland. Grab our bags and take Mokuba back to the house. And you, Mr. Smith, take me to the Kaiba Corp. Clinic."

"Yes sir!" Roland and Mr. Smith said in unison.

Mokuba watched Kaiba get into the limo with a bad feeling in his gut and a lump in his throat. Roland tossed the bags into the back as Mokuba got in.

…

Kaiba stormed down the hall of his private clinic and shoved open the door to the doctor's office. Sitting in a chair near the door was Pegasus, and standing at the other end of the room was the doctor. Pegasus watched Kaiba carefully as he seated himself as far away from him as possible. The doctor cleared his throat.

"Alright then," he said, a bit nervously, "we tested this thoroughly, and although the results came back sooner than planned, we can confirm that…"

The doctor wiped his forehead as Pegasus and Kaiba leaned in. The doctor cleared his throat.

"It was…a perfect match. Mr. Pegasus, you are indeed Mr. Kaiba's father."

Kaiba remained frozen in his seat as he watched Pegasus stand up with joy. The doctor continued to wipe his forehead, and walked to the sink to grab a towel. Pegasus smiled and looked at Kaiba, who was glaring at him.

"Alright then, _son_," he said with a grin, "it's time that you and I have a good, long talk about things."

_A/N: I know this chapter was a lot longer than the other ones, but I didn't want to drag the two-week waiting period on forever (cuz the whole DNA ordeal has already dragged on long enough in my opinion). Anyway, tell me what you think._


	7. The Secret Book

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine

_Summary: While searching through his mother's items, Mokuba uncovers something that could hold more answers to her past. However, Kaiba steps in and gives him some orders regarding his search._

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot going on with school and trying to update my other stories. Word of advice: never create more than one 'in-progress' story at a time. Anyways, read, and enjoy.

…

Mokuba laid on the couch, mindlessly watching TV was he waited for his brother to return. He flipped through the channels until he came across a talk show. He lowered his arm and stared in curiosity.

"_Alright Bill, the results are in,"_ said the host as he opened up an envelope, _"when it comes to three year old Gerald…you are the father!"_

The man and woman on the stage began cursing colorfully as the audience made a loud roar. Disgusted, Mokuba turned off the TV and threw the remote off to the side.

"I hope Seto's meeting went better than that," he muttered to himself.

Several seconds later, the front door opened, revealing a very irritated Kaiba. He slammed the door shut, causing a picture to fall off the wall, and marched over to the couch. He sat down and looked over at Mokuba with a strange look on his face. Mokuba knew this wasn't good.

The awkward silence was broken by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Mokuba sat up to answer it, but Kaiba had already gotten out of his seat and marched to the door. He opened the door, and saw Pegasus standing near the entrance way with a look of triumph.

"Well hello-"

Kaiba cut him off by slamming the door in his face. Kaiba turned to walk away, but Pegasus opened the door and barged inside.

"Honestly," Pegasus scolded, "is that any way to treat family?"

"GET OUT!" Kaiba yelled, clenching his fists.

Mokuba flinched and huddled up on the couch. Pegasus stopped walking, and crossed his arms.

"What are you going to do?" he asked daringly, "call the cops on me?"

"_Don't try me!_" Kaiba yelled again.

"Well, we'll just see what DHS has to say about that."

Mokuba and Kaiba both looked very confused. Kaiba growled as Pegasus continued to smirk.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kaiba demanded.

"Oh Seto," he replied, shaking his head, "you've gotten so caught up in your work that you've forgotten that you're only a child. How tragic."

"Seto," Mokuba asked with a look of worry, "what is he talking about?"

"Guess I have to spell it out for you, huh?" Pegasus answered, "your brother is still a minor; therefore, he is my responsibility. Once I update the paternity papers through the court system, you and your brother will live with me!"

"The hell we will!" Kaiba fumed, "I'll sue for emancipation!"

Pegasus failed to suppress a chuckle, "okay then. But until that time comes, you won't have a say in the matter."

"And in the meantime, you can leave!"

Kaiba opened the front door and literally pushed Pegasus out of the house. He then slammed the door and locked it shut. Kaiba turned and walked upstairs; stomping the entire way. Mokuba could hear Pegasus getting back into his vehicle. He sighed, and decided to up to his room.

…

Mokuba laid on his bed, looking through the bag of inheritances that their mother had left behind. Among them were Egyptian artifacts; such as jewelry and bits of pottery, but also something else. Mokuba reached into the very bottom on the bag and pulled out a book.

Confused, he looked at it closer, and noticed it had a small lock on the side, which had been partially broken off. His eyes widened as he realized what it was.

"Mom's diary," he breathed.

He excitedly tore the remaining lock off with his hands, and flipped through the pages. He frowned; for he realized that everything was written in Arabic.

"Duh," he muttered to himself, "what did I expect?"

He gently placed the book aside and rubbed his temples. The whole situation with Pegasus, his dead parents, and his brother was really starting to get to him. Then, something hit him-he had never gotten information about his dad.

"Oh man!" Mokuba muttered to himself, "how could I forget?"

Mokuba reached for the phone book, but hesitated. The last time he had hired a private investigator, it had led them directly to Pegasus. He didn't know if he was willing to risk having more trouble on his plate. But still, he wanted to know. Mokuba sighed, wishing that there was an easier, safer solution. Then, a thought hit him.

He sat up and reached for his cell phone. He quickly dialed a number, and within seconds, someone answered.

"Yes master Mokuba?" Roland answered.

"Hey Roland," he said as he stretched out on the bed, "I got two special jobs for you. One: I need you to take this book I found and have it translated."

There was a pause, then Roland answered, "yes sir."

"Two: I need you to find out everything about Hideki Isamu."

"Isamu?" Roland asked, "what happens if I come across more than one?"

"Well," Mokuba said, "tell me about them too. In fact, get some info on all the Isamus around here. That's all."

"Yes sir," Roland said, "would you like me to retrieve the book now?"

"Yes please."

"Alright master Mokuba, I will be there soon."

Mokuba hung up the phone and sat up. At least now he would have some distraction from the current ordeal.

…

Kaiba sat in his office with the shades down and the lights dimmed. He sat in front of his laptop as he rubbed his temples. He had thought back to the chat he and Pegasus had in the clinic.

…

"_Now Seto," Pegasus said with a smirk, "or should I call you son? Which would you prefer?"_

_Pegasus turned to face Kaiba, who was still slouching in his chair with his head facing the ground._

"_I'd prefer that you didn't speak to me!" Kaiba snapped, without turning to face him._

_Pegasus frowned. Kaiba then took both hands and covered his face, making grunting noises under his breath._

"_I for one think we should form a new company. Let's combine Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp.; what do you say?"_

_This time, Kaiba brought his head up and glared at him._

"_I say; you can do that over my dead body!" he yelled._

_Before Pegasus could say anymore, Kaiba stood up out of his seat and marched out of the clinic. Pegasus ran after him as he got into his limo._

"_SETO!" he yelled angrily._

_Kaiba's limo took off, leaving Pegasus behind in the dust. He then looked at his limo, and decided to follow him to his mansion._

…

"Ugh," he grunted as he stared at the screen, "no way would I ever merge Kaiba Corp. with that snake's company!"

He then placed his hand back on the mouse and preceded working.

"Although," he muttered to himself, "he will prove to be a valuable asset. If I want my plan to work, I will simply have to go by this another way."

Then, he heard a knock at the door. He looked up with suspicion.

"Who is it?" he yelled.

The door opened as Mokuba walked into the office. Kaiba sighed with relief.

"Oh, it's just you. What is it?"

"Roland's going to be here soon to pick up mom's diary," Mokuba explained. Kaiba looked at him closer and noticed he was holding a book, "I'm going to take a shower, so I want you to make sure he gets this."

"No," Kaiba said.

"Huh?" Mokuba asked, not sure if he'd heard right.

Kaiba sighed and stood up, "Mokuba, your curiosity has gotten us into a deep enough hole as it is. I know you might think I'm being unfair, but enough is enough. I want you to drop this whole thing. No more searching, and no more questions. Got it?"

Mokuba stared at his brother, who was now crossing his arms and giving him a stern look.

"_Mokuba_," he said sternly and impatiently.

Mokuba frowned and turned slightly away from his brother.

"Come on Seto, we already know the truth about your, well... I mean, what more harm could a little more searching do?"

"What more? _What more?_" Kaiba began to raise his voice, "You have no idea what skeletons our parents could've had in their closets. We've had nothing but problems ever since they came back into our lives!"

Kaiba sighed and sat back into his seat. Mokuba began to think that maybe he was right.

"Give me the diary," Kaiba ordered.

"Huh?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba was now leaning forward, with his arm reaching out to Mokuba. He sighed and looked at the book, and looked back at Kaiba. He handed the book over.

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked.

"Lock it up," Kaiba answered, "someplace where you or anyone else can't get to it."

Mokuba gasped as Kaiba tossed the book carelessly into one of his desk drawers.

"Call Roland," Kaiba ordered, "tell him not to come."

Mokuba nodded, and left the office. He walked over to his room when he heard the doorbell ring. Before he could react, the door to his brother's office opened. Kaiba left his cave and headed towards the stairs.

"Don't worry about it," he said to Mokuba, "I'll deal with this."

Mokuba stood by and watched as his brother ran down the steps and opened the front door. Roland stepped into the living room with an umbrella in his hand.

"Good evening sir," he said to Kaiba, "I'm here to pick something up from-"

"That will no longer be necessary," Kaiba said, "the book is now in my possession. You can go home."

"Yes sir," Roland said as he reached for the doorknob.

"Oh, and Roland," Kaiba added, "if Mokuba asks you to do anymore of these little investigations; don't do it. If I find out that you do, you can find another job!"

Mokuba gasped. Roland stared dumbfounded at his boss. He swallowed hard, and nodded.

"Yes sir Mr. Kaiba," he said as he opened the door.

"You can leave now," Kaiba hissed.

Roland walked outside and reopened his umbrella. Kaiba slammed the front door shut behind him. Mokuba stumbled back to his room, not knowing what to do next.

_A/N: Oh Kaiba, always gotta spoil the fun don't you? He's just too protective sometimes, isn't he? As far as his 'plan' goes, you will find out more about that later. Well, tell me what you think about this chapter and the story so far._


	8. A New Strategy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

_Summary: After confiding in Yugi, Mokuba gets an idea to reveal the secrets of his mother's diary. After returning home, he comes across an alarming sight._

Sorry for the long wait everyone. While reading over this story, I noticed that the first few chapters needed some improvement so I could draw in more readers. So I have reposted the edited chapters within this story. Hopefully this will make the story more enjoyable for you-and don't worry; the plot won't be changed as a result. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the new and improved ones!

…

Three days had passed after Kaiba's intervention with Mokuba's search. School had just let out, and Mokuba decided that he didn't want to go home just yet. He walked around the downtown district, looking for a place to chill out. After about ten minutes, he spotted the local arcade.

Mokuba sighed as he walked into the packed building. As he looked for a game to play, something else caught his attention.

"Hey Mokuba!" someone called.

The young Kaiba turned around and saw Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea standing near the entrance. He smiled and walked towards them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

"We're all doing good," Yugi answered, "so…did you and Kaiba find out…"

Mokuba sighed and looked down at the ground. Yugi and his friends got the idea. Mokuba swallowed and nodded.

"So," Yugi said with a frown, "…I assume the results didn't say what you wanted them to."

"Right," he said as he brought his head up, "apparently, my brother… is the son of the infamous creator of duel monsters."

Yugi and the others said nothing as Mokuba rubbed the back of his neck.

"Wow," Joey apologized, "we're really sorry. Even Kaiba doesn't deserve dat."

"But wait a minute," Tea pointed out, "isn't Pegasus, you know…good now?"

"It doesn't matter," Mokuba responded, "after all he put us through; this is just too much. It's really bothering Seto. He tries to hide it, but I just know it is. He's so paranoid; he even refused to let me find out more about my dad and our mom."

"Wha?" Joey exclaimed, "dat ain't right! Kaiba's got some nerve!"

"Well," Yugi said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I can't say I really blame him. But still, that's no excuse for limiting your options like that."

"Well," Mokuba sighed, "I could always try and find out where he hid mom's diary; but then I'd have to find a way to get it translated."

Yugi and the others raised their eyebrows.

"Translated?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that, huh?" Mokuba asked, receiving nods, "it turns out that our mom was Egyptian."

"_Huh?_" they exclaimed as they stepped back a bit.

"Yeah, what are the odds?" he continued, "anyway, her entire diary is written in Arabic, and I can't understand any of it."

"Well hold on," Yugi said, "I think I could help you."

Joey, Tea, and Tristan turned their attention to Yugi with slight confusion. Yugi sighed and explained.

"My grandpa used to work as an archeologist in the Middle East; he's quite fluent in Arabic. If you can get a hold of your mom's diary, my grandpa can translate it for you."

"Really?" Mokuba asked with a grin.

"Of course," Yugi replied, "what are friends for?"

"Alright Yugi," he said with a smile, "I don't know how I'm going to do it; but I'll find the diary somehow."

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from Mokuba's watch. He jumped as he looked at the time.

"Oh shoot!" he exclaimed, "I have to be home soon!"

"That's fine," Yugi said, "we'll see you some other time."

"You take care of yourself now, ya hear?" Joey said, "and take care of dat brother of yours too!"

"_JOEY!_" Tea scolded as Tristan chuckled.

"Alright guys," Mokuba said as he exited the building, "see you later!"

They waved their goodbyes as the young Kaiba rushed down the street.

…

Mokuba sighed as he opened the front door and entered the living room. Much to his surprise, his brother was sitting on the coach; as if he'd been waiting for him.

"Oh, hey Seto," he greeted, "what are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Kaiba crossed his legs and folded his arms.

"That won't be necessary," he said, "I have brought the work here."

Mokuba gasped at the figure that emerged from the stairwell. Pegasus stopped to grin at Mokuba.

"Why hello," he greeted casually, "we were starting to think you'd never get here."

"SETO!" he exclaimed as he backed away in panic, "_what_ is _he _doing _here_?"

"To negotiate a business strategy," Kaiba replied as he rested his hands on his knees, "it's not everyday that you discover that your main competitor is also your father."

Mokuba gasped and backed away a bit more. _What was going on_, he thought.

"Pegasus mentioned something about merging Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions," Kaiba continued, "I wouldn't necessarily go that far though. If we did merge our companies, another competitor would just rise up."

Mokuba gazed at his brother suspiciously-this wasn't like him at all.

"So, Pegasus and I are negotiating a pact. Our companies will stop trying to rip each other apart-and in return we will crush all other competitors that get in our way. Our companies will look after each like…"

"Father and son?" Pegasus suggested as he took a seat next to Kaiba. Mokuba was ready to leave the room: this was just getting too weird for him.

"Right," Kaiba agreed unenthusiastically, "anyway, this will help ensure the survival of both Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions. Nobody will stand in our way!"

Mokuba couldn't believe his ears, "you're negotiating with…_him?_ Have you lost it?"

Both Kaiba and Pegasus frowned at his remark.

"Now Mokuba," Pegasus tried to assure, "I know this seems sudden-"

"_Sudden?_" he exploded, "sudden doesn't even begin to cover it! Yesterday Seto was throwing you out of our house, and today he's making business deals with you?"

Kaiba began to look nervous as Pegasus did confused. Kaiba cleared his throat as Mokuba turned his attention to him.

"I was in shock, okay?" he asked, "but I'm over it now. Now, I can focus on what's important."

"_Over it?_" Mokuba snapped again, "okay: who are you, and what have you done with my brother?"

Just before Pegasus could open his mouth to protest, Kaiba lost his patience.

"That does it!" he snapped, "go to your room!"

Mokuba stood and gaped at his brother with his mouth open. He turned to face Pegasus, who looked just as surprised as he did. He turned back to Kaiba, who now had his arms crossed and was giving him a stern look. Without saying another word, Mokuba turned away and ran upstairs. He stormed into his room and jumped onto his bed, then hid his face in the pillows.

"Things are getting too weird around here," he muttered to himself.

_A/N: Y'all scared yet? I know I am. Poor Mokuba is going to have to see a therapist if I keep doing this to him. Anyway, tell me what you thought about this chapter and the edited ones, and have a good Easter!_


	9. Down to Business

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

_Summary: Mokuba searches for his mother's diary as Kaiba and Pegasus plan for their future. _

Thanks for the reviews everyone. From the looks of the increased reviews I'd say that editing the chapters was a good idea after all. I apologize that it took so long for me to update, but with school ending and me having to finish up on projects and finals I didn't exactly have a lot of free time. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Well, I'm gonna shut up now so you can go ahead and read, and hopefully enjoy this new chapter.

…

Mokuba had been in his room for nearly twenty minutes. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. Everyone knew that Kaiba would rather gauge out his eyes than make a business deal with Pegasus…at least before the paternity tests had taken place.

"_Maybe I'm putting too much thought into this,"_ Mokuba thought for a moment.

But then he remembered how furious Kaiba was when he got the results back. He had not only slammed the door in his father's face, but he locked himself in his office and hid their mother's diary.

Mokuba sighed, and decided to hide out in the hallway to hear what his brother and Pegasus were saying. He leaned near the stair-railings and picked up on what was being said.

"How about we take this to your office?" Kaiba suggested.

"_My_ office?" Pegasus asked curiously.

Mokuba leaned further: what was his brother up to?

"Well, I don't see why not," Pegasus agreed, "I suppose it is time for you to get up-close and personal with my company."

Mokuba was surprised, but quickly realized the advantage he had suddenly been given: with his brother out of the house, he could search for the diary. He grinned as he heard the front door open and quickly close shut.

"_Alright,"_ he thought to himself, _"I should start with his office. Hopefully he hasn't removed it from his desk yet."_

He ran down the long hallway, until he reached a large, oak door at the end. He reached for the knob, and jiggled it. Much to his surprise, the door wouldn't open—it was locked. He grunted and started kicking the door, hoping that would open it somehow. Despite his efforts, the door did not budge.

"I don't believe this," he grumbled, "he has _never_ locked his office when I'm still at home!"

Then a thought hit him, _"so that means the diary must be in here!"_

Enthused by this new revelation, he ran downstairs to get a knife so he could trip the lock. He grabbed one from a utensil-holder on the counter and began to run towards the stairs.

"_Whoa, shouldn't run with knives,"_ he quickly reminded himself.

He carefully walked upstairs with the blade facing away from him. His pace grew faster as he walked closer to the office. Smiling, he placed the blade in the slit of the doorway against the latch and pushed. As he pushed harder and began to bend the blade, the door opened.

"Yes!" he hissed as he pushed the door open, "now I just need to find that book."

…

"Thanks for stopping by Seto," Pegasus said as he and Kaiba walked around the Industrial Illusions' Japan-based office, "although, shouldn't you have at least tried sorting things out with Mokuba first?"

"He'll be fine," Kaiba insisted as he took a seat at the conference table, "he'll need some time to cool off. I'll just apologize when I get back home."

"Speaking of home," Pegasus said as he took a seat across from him, "you never answered me on where you plan on living."

Kaiba exhaled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well," he answered, "don't take this the wrong way; but, I've lived in Domino basically my whole life. I would rather not leave."

"Hm," Pegasus commented, "creature of habit, are we? Well, that's fine; I won't force you to do anything you don't want. After all, we're both still trying to get used to the idea of us being family."

That's when Pegasus pulled out a manila folder, "speaking of family, it looks like I have to redo my will. I wouldn't want to leave you empty-handed if something should ever happen to me."

…

Mokuba pulled several drawers out of his brother's desk and desperately looked through them. His brother's entire office was now a train-wreck of office papers and folders.

"Come on!" Mokuba grumbled, "where did you put it!"

When he couldn't find anything useful, Mokuba simply tossed the drawers aside as if they were mere rags. Then, a thought came to him.

"I might have better luck searching his room," he grumbled.

He looked around the room and noticed the mess he had left behind.

"_I should clean up so Seto won't ask any questions_," he thought to himself.

…

"A will?" Kaiba asked as he watched Pegasus open up the folder, "so soon? You're not dying, are you?"

Pegasus looked at Kaiba and merely chuckled, "no, no, of course not. But you can never be too careful. There are a lot of bitter people out there who wouldn't think twice about taking me out; and not in a romantic sense."

Kaiba nodded in agreement; after the incident with the Big Five, he had prepared a will for Mokuba in case something happened to him.

"Now," Pegasus continued, "I will have to get this legalized first; but in the event of my death, I'm going to leave all of my belongings, including Industrial Illusions, to you."

"Thank you," Kaiba thanked with a grin, "hopefully that doesn't happen for quite some time."

"Tell me about it. I'm just now at the point where I'm actually starting to enjoy life."

Kaiba gave him a look of confusion. Pegasus didn't notice this, but continued speaking about the subject.

"After I lost the duel with Yugi-boy, I lost all hopes of bringing my wife back. I know I always seemed up-beat and ecstatic, but truthfully; I was dying inside."

Pegasus then turned to face Kaiba, "but after finding out that you were my son, I had a reason to live again. Yes, I still miss Cecilia, and I always will; but now I have a family again."

Kaiba turned his head, and didn't speak for a while. Pegasus' story reminded him of his relationship with Mokuba; he wouldn't know what to do if he ever lost him. Kaiba knew that he probably would actually die from grief.

"Excuse me," he said as he stood up, "but I'm going to go home."

Pegasus looked up at him and stared, "so soon?"

"I have to speak with my brother," Kaiba said as he looked at the ground.

…

Mokuba walked into his brother's room and began searching. Aside from the ruffled sheets and some pajamas in the corner, Kaiba's room was neat in comparison to his younger brother's. Mokuba first checked under the bed; but all that was under it were several dust bunnies.

"Ugh, what are we paying these maids for?" he muttered to himself.

He then decided to check his dresser; but it only contained clothes. Then he moved onto the closet; which again, only held clothes, shoes, stacks of his duel monsters cards, and an old computer which he had apparently forgotten to repair or throw out. He had inspected the entire room, but not found anything. Mokuba sighed in defeat as he took a seat on Kaiba's bed.

"Man, he must have it in a storage area by now."

Suddenly, he heard a small thud below him. He looked down and saw a book on the floor. He picked it up and realized that it was his mother's diary.

"Oh thank God!" he exclaimed, "he must have had it under his mattress!"

At that moment, Mokuba heard the front door slam shut. He froze and realized that his brother was home.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba called as Mokuba darted out of the bedroom, "I'm home!"

"Uh-okay Seto!" he called back nervously as he ran down the hallway, "I'll be right down!"

"Good," he said as Mokuba quickly opened his bedroom door and threw the book into his laundry hamper, "because I want to talk to you."

He froze as he closed his bedroom door. Had his brother suspected him of snooping while he was out? He nervously walked downstairs as Kaiba stood in the middle of the living room waiting for him.

"So…," he asked as he approached his brother, "what did you wanna talk about Seto?"

Kaiba sighed and bowed his head, "I wanted to apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have blown up at you and then just left like that. Although it doesn't excuse your outburst, I do realize that you were just shocked from me finally accepting Pegasus into our family."

Mokuba sighed in relief; so it hadn't been what he thought after all.

"It's alright Seto," he said with a grin, "I forgive you."

Kaiba smiled ever so slightly as Mokuba gave him a hug.

"So you _did_ accept Pegasus into the family?" he asked as he broke the hug. Kaiba nodded in response.

"Yes. In fact, he drew up a will for us in case something happens to him. It hasn't been legalized yet though."

"So…," Mokuba began to ask, "does this mean that you and I have to go…live with him?"

Kaiba shook his head, which was another huge relief for Mokuba.

"No; this company deal and his will is going to be the only thing that binds us."

"Don't forget your DNA," Mokuba reminded him.

Kaiba suddenly bore a strange expression, which couldn't be described.

"Uh, yeah," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "that too."

"Well then," he said, quickly changing the subject, "I'm going to get the cook to make us something to eat. What are you in the mood for?"

"Tacos," Mokuba replied as he raised his eyebrow.

"Alright then," he said as he turned to leave the room, "Tacos it is."

Mokuba sighed in relief as he ran back upstairs. He walked into his room and fished the diary out from under his dirty sweaters and pants.

"That was a close one," he mumbled to himself, "now I can finally get this thing translated."

_A/N: Aww, Kaiba finally apologized, and Mokuba can finally learn more about his mom. Since I won't be doing anything this summer, hopefully I will be able to update more often. Feel free to leave a review or take a vote on the poll on my profile page._


	10. More Preparations

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

_Summary: Mokuba gives his mother's diary to Solomon to have it translated. Meanwhile, the Kaiba brothers head to America to join Pegasus in a business trip. _

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Life's been hectic these past few weeks, so I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. Anyways, I hope you all like this new chapter.

…

Solomon and Yugi stood around the game shop restocking shelves and checking merchandise when Mokuba barged in. They stopped and noticed he had a book in his hands.

"Hello Mokuba," Solomon greeted, "I see you have the diary?"

"Not quite," the young Kaiba responded as he approached the counter, "I scanned and printed all the pages and put the original diary back in its hiding place. I thought my brother might notice if it were missing."

Yugi and his grandfather both nodded.

"That's impressive," Yugi noted, "if I didn't know any better, I'd think you pulled stunts like this all the time."

Mokuba's mouth dropped momentarily, but he quickly recollected himself with a light chuckle.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm quicker on my feet than most kids. It runs in the family after all."

"No doubt about that," Solomon agreed as Mokuba handed him the pages, "so how's things going with your brother?"

"Well, he apologized to me last night after blowing up at me, so I guess we're on good grounds again. But…"

Both Solomon and Yugi cocked an eyebrow.

"But what?" Yugi asked curiously.

Mokuba sighed and responded, "well, after I left the arcade to go home, I found Seto sitting in the living room with Pegasus. Apparently, they've decided to become business partners."

Yugi and his grandfather gasped in shock, but quickly recovered.

"Wow, that's a shocker," Solomon commented, "but, maybe this is a good sign."

"I don't know," Mokuba shrugged as he crossed his arms, "all I know is that Seto doesn't forgive easily. And just because Pegasus is family now doesn't mean my brother will automatically forget everything that mad man's put us through. I can't help but sense that something is off."

Yugi and his grandfather exchanged concerned glances. Suddenly, Mokuba's cell phone began to ring, causing him to jump. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked sheepishly.

"Mokuba," Kaiba greeted from the other line, "I need you to come home right away."

"Huh?" he asked as he blinked, "why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Kaiba answered impatiently, "I just need you to come home; we're going to go somewhere."

"Oh, okay! I'll be there in a bit!"

"Alright, bye," the elder brother said as he hung up.

"Sorry guys," Mokuba apologized as he shoved his phone into his pocket, "but I have to get going."

"It's fine," Solomon said cheerfully, "I will just call you when I've finished translating these scripts."

"Alright, thanks again!" the young boy chirped as he bolted out the door.

…

Kaiba sighed as he waited for his brother's return in the living room. Sitting in a chair to his left was Pegasus, who was currently browsing files on his new phone.

"Honestly," Pegasus grumbled, "can they make technology any more complicated?"

"Tell me about it," Kaiba grumbled as he glanced at his watch, "they should keep things more simple like I do."

Pegasus rolled his eye as he put away the phone.

"Can you go five minutes without stroking that ego of yours?" he asked the frustrated young CEO.

"Can you?" Kaiba snapped back.

Suddenly, the front door opened, revealing a short raven-haired boy pulling on his shirt.

"Finally," Kaiba groaned, "I want you to go upstairs and pack, because we're going to America for the week."

"You and your brother will finally get a personalized tour of my headquarters," Pegasus chimed in as he stood up.

"Uh…sure," Mokuba said as he did a double-take between Pegasus and his brother, "I'll be down soon!"

The young Kaiba scurried upstairs and into his room as he shook his head.

"I am never going to get used to this," he muttered to himself.

…

Hours had passed, and the two brothers were now aboard Pegasus' personal jet. Mokuba took turns staring at his brother and Pegasus as Kaiba typed away on his laptop not speaking to either of his relatives.

"Caviar?" Pegasus offered the young CEO, trying to make conversation.

Kaiba shook his head and continued typing, "no thanks, it messes up my stomach."

"Oh," he said with a frown as he went back to eating.

"I'll try some," Mokuba offered.

Pegasus smiled and handed a small jar over to the young boy. Mokuba cautiously dipped his finger in and spread a bit on his tongue.

"Hm, not bad," he asked, "what is this anyway?"

"Fish eggs," Pegasus answered with a grin.

Mokuba frowned and quickly handed the jar back. He got up and ran into the restroom as Kaiba shook his head.

"You should've told him that _before_ you gave it to him," Kaiba grumbled.

"Sorry," Pegasus apologized with a shrug, "I thought he knew."

Kaiba sighed and continued typing as Mokuba re-entered the room.

"Ugh, I could really use a drink," he whined as he sat back down.

Kaiba glared at Pegasus as he began handing the young boy a glass bottle with silver wrapping.

"NO! He's too young!" he scolded. Pegasus stared at him and blinked.

"He's too young for fruit punch?" he asked innocently.

Mokuba giggled as his brother's expression became shot. Kaiba slowly turned his head towards him with a disapproving glare.

"You really need to calm down," Pegasus said with a slight scowl, "Do you honestly think I'd offer alcohol to a minor?"

"I honestly don't know," he answered as he closed his laptop, "forgive me for looking out for my little brother."

Suddenly, a voice came on through the intercom system, "Attention Mr. Pegasus, we will be landing shortly."

"Thank you Johnson," Pegasus answered back, "well, that flight lasted a little bit less than I expected. I'm sure you'll remember my office very well Seto; after all you did crash my satellite into it."

"…oh yeah," Kaiba reminisced as a smirk appeared on his face, "you did make hacking rather easy for me."

"Yeah, well, thanks to you, I've increased security ten-fold. So, something like that shouldn't happen again."

The three became silent as turbulence began to take place. Within the next few minutes, the jet landed safely on the Industrial Illusions runway. Pegasus sighed in relief as Johnson gave them to ok to step foot on ground.

"Man, back in California already," Mokuba said with a shudder as they climbed down the railing, "it seems like it was just yesterday we were fighting off Dartz' henchmen."

"Don't remind me," Kaiba grumbled, "that wacko almost cost me my company."

"_Our_ companies," Pegasus reminded him, "and not to mention our souls."

"Yeah, sure," Kaiba scoffed, being his usual skeptical self, "I'd still like to know how he programmed his machines to do all that. It could really help with business…"

The trio dropped the subject as they climbed into the back of Pegasus' limousine. Pegasus sighed as he poured himself some more punch.

"It feels so good to be home," he said as he looked out the window.

"So, what am I supposed to do while you two are having your meeting?" Mokuba asked.

"You can stay at the hotel," Kaiba replied.

Pegasus choked on his drink for a moment, but quickly recovered himself.

"A hotel?" he asked, "I don't mind you staying at my manor."

Kaiba looked over at him with an uneasy look.

"I don't want to be a burden," he muttered.

"Nonsense!" Pegasus insisted, "We're family; so we need to start treating each other like it."

"Well," Kaiba said as he turned to look away from Pegasus, "I suppose we could stay for tonight…"

"Splendid! I'll alert the maids and chefs! Do you two like Beef Wellington?"

"I like beef," Mokuba spoke up as Kaiba continued looking out the window.

"It doesn't matter to me," Kaiba muttered without turning his head.

"Mr. Pegasus, we've arrived," the driver alerted.

The three got out and walked along the pathway. Mokuba looked at the large house in awe of the decorations. The Kaiba mansion was big, but it was a dark gray color and surrounded by many oak trees. Pegasus' manor, however, was a light yellow building with large windows and mauve shingles. The yard was vast and open, decorated with fountains and small rose bushes, and the home was located near a river.

"I take it you like my living quarters?" Pegasus asked the young boy.

Mokuba could only nod as he continued to stare in awe. Kaiba seemed unenthused.

"How soon do we have to be at your office?" he asked.

"In about half an hour," he answered as they approached the front door, "that will give you time to settle and unpack."

"Thanks," Kaiba said as he followed him inside.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention," Pegasus added as he closed the door, "I have a pool out back, just in case there's nothing on TV."

"I know where I'm going!" Mokuba chimed as he took off past them.

"I'll just go upstairs and unpack," Kaiba said as he held up his and Mokuba's suitcases.

"Alright then, I'll see you in a bit." Pegasus said as he walked into the kitchen.

The young CEO sighed as he made his way upstairs.

_A/N: I'm sorry if this wasn't as interesting as the other chapters. The next one will be pretty intense, because there's going to be a major plot twist towards the end. Tell me what you thought about this chapter and the story so far._


	11. A Shocking Twist

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

_Summary: While Kaiba and Pegasus are away on their meeting, a shocking discovery is made._

Thanks again for the reviews you guys. I can't thank you enough for your support. I know a lot of you have been asking questions about the diary and Pegasus' relationship with Seto. You'll be pleased to know that all your questions will be answered in this very chapter! Anyway, read and enjoy.

…

Mokuba sighed as he sat by the pool. His brother would be leaving for the meeting at any moment. He sighed as he looked at his own reflection.

"Mokuba," a voice said from behind him.

He turned around and met eye-to-eye with his brother. Kaiba bore a strange expression as he placed his hands into his pockets.

"I'm going to be leaving within a minute. Whatever you do, don't leave the manor."

"I won't," Mokuba promised, "I'll be too busy having fun."

Kaiba smiled ever so slightly, "that's what I like to hear."

Pegasus walked into the room holding a briefcase.

"Are you ready?" he asked, to which Kaiba nodded, "alright then, I'll just have Yates start up the limo."

Kaiba gave his brother a quick hug as Pegasus left the room.

"Take care Seto," Mokuba said as he let go.

"I will," Kaiba promised as he turned to leave.

Mokuba sighed as his brother left the room. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he sensed that something wasn't right.

…

Kaiba sighed as he got into the limo with Pegasus. The two began sharing a glass of champagne as the driver took off.

"So then," the young CEO asked as Pegasus took a sip, "we will be signing the deal with your lawyers?"

"Precisely," Pegasus responded, "after we get all the paperwork signed, you will be a legitimate heir to my family fortune."

"Good," Kaiba hissed, "then we can really get things started."

…

Mokuba jumped as his cell phone began to ring. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Mokuba!" Solomon shouted from the other line, "I've almost finished translating the diary!"

"Really? That's great, but, aren't you supposed to alert me _after_ you've finished?"

"Mokuba, listen!" Solomon interrupted, "this is very important!"

…

Kaiba and Pegasus entered the conference room, and was greeted by a tall, blonde man.

"Hello Mr. Pegasus and Mr. Kaiba," one man greeted as he eagerly shook their hands, "I'm Mr. Smith. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"The pleasure is ours," Pegasus said smoothly, "so, shall we get down to business?"

"Of course," Mr. Smith answered as he pulled out a chair, "please, have a seat."

The two CEO's complied as the man placed a briefcase on the table. He carefully opened it and pulled out several papers; handing out copies to both of them.

"I just need you two to read through these papers and sign them," he said, handing them pens.

The two nodded and grabbed the pens, then began working.

…

"Listen carefully," Solomon continued over the phone, "your mother had a DNA test done on your brother after she married your father. Pegasus is_ not_ his father! _Hideki is!_"

Mokuba's mouth dropped open as his muscles began to stiffen. He unexpectedly dropped the phone as Solomon continued talking on the other line.

…

Kaiba and Pegasus skimmed through the remaining papers as they signed. The lawyer sat across from them with his knuckles placed just below his chin. Kaiba sighed in relief when he came across the last page.

"There we go," he said with a satisfactory grin, "all finished."

"Thank you very much," Mr. Smith said as he took the papers, "we will have this delivered to the state office, where it will then be verified."

Kaiba and Pegasus stood up and shook hands with the man; and then turned to leave.

"Now then," Pegasus said as he placed his hand on Kaiba's shoulder, "what do you say we celebrate? I could go for a juicy steak right about now."

"We'd have to go back and get Mokuba," Kaiba insisted.

"But of course; it wouldn't be a celebration without him."

…

"Hello?" Solomon asked from the other line, "Mokuba, are you there?"

The young boy quickly recovered himself and picked the phone back up.

"Sorry," he apologized, "but, how can that be? Seto had the test done by his own private doctor!"

"I don't know," the old man responded, "Pegasus must have bribed him somehow. Listen, you have to let your brother know, immediately!"

"Yes sir!"

And with that, Mokuba hung up. He then began dialing his brother's cell phone number.

…

The two men had just barely got into the elevator when Kaiba's phone began to ring. He let out an annoyed grunt as Pegasus stared at him.

"You go on ahead," Kaiba grumbled, "I have to take this."

Pegasus nodded as he stepped into the elevator. Kaiba walked into a nearby room and flipped open his phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Seto!" Mokuba answered hysterically, "Where are you? I have to tell you something!"

"I'm still at the Industrial Illusions headquarters," he answered as he walked over towards a window, "why; what's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something; but I think it's best I do it in person. I'll be right there!"

Before Kaiba could protest, Mokuba had hung up the phone.

"What? Mokuba!"

Kaiba growled as he closed his phone and put it away, "that boy never listens to a word I say!"

…

The young boy panted as he ran out to the limo he had just called in. The chauffeur smiled and opened the back door.

"Thanks for arriving on such short notice," Mokuba panted as he got in.

"It's no trouble at all," he answered as he got into the driver's side, "where to?"

"The Industrial Illusions headquarters!" he ordered.

The chauffeur nodded and took off down the long driveway.

…

Kaiba sighed as he sat around the office. It was an empty room that contained merely a desk, chair, and an empty bookshelf. He had just called Pegasus to alert him that he needed to stay behind. The older man didn't question this; he agreed to wait for his arrival back at the manor. Just when Kaiba was becoming very impatient, Mokuba entered the office.

"It's about time," the young man grumbled, "what is it that was so important that you had to leave the manor like I specifically said not to?"

"I had mom's diary translated," he answered as Kaiba's eyes got big, "and in the diary it revealed that mom had a DNA test done on you; you aren't Pegasus' son!"

Kaiba's expression became shot as he began breathing heavily through his nostrils. He narrowed his eyes at Mokuba as stood up.

"You just had to keep searching, didn't you?" Kaiba spat.

This reaction took the boy by surprise. He knew the reaction wouldn't be good; but this isn't what he expected.

"I thought I told you to leave the past alone!" the CEO continued to scold.

"Whoa!" Mokuba protested, "what are you mad at me for? Pegasus is the one who bribed the-"

The young boy stopped as a memory came back to him; the memory of Kaiba yelling at the doctor when he had called. Kaiba frowned at him.

"…he didn't bribe him," the young boy realized, "did he Seto?"

"No," Kaiba admitted with a sigh, "I did."

Mokuba slowly backed away from his brother, and stared in horror.

"But…why?" he asked.

"There are two reasons for my actions," he explained as he sat back down, "the first is business. You see, the circumstances were too perfect to pass up; my greatest rival would become my greatest ally, and after Pegasus passed on I would hold the chair for both Kaiba Corp. and Industrial Illusions."

Mokuba narrowed his eyes at his brother, "and the second?"

"Revenge of course. By taking all of his fortunes, I would be getting payback for everything he put us through."

The young boy gasped, "y-you planned this whole thing?"

"Of course not," his brother replied with a frown, "the idea came to me while we were visiting in Egypt. I simply took advantage of the opportunity that was given to me."

Mokuba exhaled heavily, and sat down in a nearby sofa. He had been worried to death these past weeks over nothing? That's when another thought hit him.

"So, that's why you hid mom's diary, isn't it? Were you afraid I would uncover the truth?"

Kaiba sighed, and turned his face away from him, "yes."

"You should be," Mokuba said as he stood back up. Kaiba's expression became worrisome at his reaction.

"Mokuba?" he asked.

"Not only did you target an unsuspecting old man, but you dishonored mom's name and shunned dad's," the young boy pointed at, "they would be _very_ disappointed in you Seto."

"They're dead," Kaiba snapped as he crossed his arms, "besides, my plan hasn't hurt anyone."

"Yet," Mokuba muttered under his breath. The elder brother raised an eyebrow; for he had heard this.

"And just what does that mean?" he asked curiously.

"Do you know how crushed Pegasus would be if he found out? All he wanted was to reconnect with who he thought was his lost son; which he believed he was finally starting to do. And not only that, but you falsified documents. If the police found out, you could get into _a lot_ of trouble!"

Kaiba's eyes widened for a moment; as if the thought hadn't occurred to him. He quickly recovered himself and stood up.

"Then we'll have to make sure that nobody finds out, won't we?"

Mokuba bit his lip and looked away. Kaiba glared down at him and crossed his arms; waiting for a response. Before he could get a word out, his cell phone began ringing. He sighed as he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Is this Seto Kaiba?" someone asked from the other line.

"Yes," he hissed, "and who might you be?"

"This is officer Brady from the local police department. Your father's been in an accident."

_A/N: So, how many of you were expecting that? Probably not many, but who knows? I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as long as some of the others; I hope you can forgive me. Anyhow, tell me what you thought about this chapter or the story so far. _


	12. A New Dilemma

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

_Summary: The Kaiba brothers learn more about Pegasus' accident and Seto is faced with a huge dilemma. _

Thank you again for the reviews ya'll; I'm glad you are enjoying this story. And to everyone who voted for this story on my profile polls, I thank you for your time and dedication as well. I hope you all like this new chapter. As always, read and enjoy.

…

Kaiba and Mokuba quickly got out of the limo and barged into the large hospital through the entrance doors. There were many people hanging out in the entrance way, but they paid no mind to the Kaiba brothers' ecstatic behavior: they were used to that sort of thing there.

"Where is he?" Kaiba exclaimed as he approached one of the secretaries.

"Where is who?" she asked as she blinked at him.

"Pegasus!" Kaiba repeated, "where is he?"

"Mr. Kaiba?" someone asked from behind him.

Kaiba and Mokuba turned around to face a tall, dark skinned, middle-aged doctor.

"Where's Pegasus?" Kaiba asked again.

"He's in the ICU," the doctor answered, "you are his son, correct?"

Mokuba looked up at his brother uneasily. The elder brother noticed his uneasiness, but ignored it. He nodded in response to the doctor.

"What's his status? Did he break something? What's going on here?" the young CEO demanded.

The doctor raised and eyebrow as he adjusted his glasses, "didn't the officer who contacted you fill you in?"

"He told me he was in a car crash on the way to his manor," Kaiba answered as he crossed his arms, "but other than that I didn't get much information."

The doctor sighed and made a gesture towards a few empty chairs.

"You may want to sit down," he suggested solemnly.

"I can take it standing," Kaiba sternly assured, "give it to me straight doc; is he going to die?"

"It all depends," he sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "the other vehicle struck the limo right on his side of the seat, so the damage is pretty bad. He's suffered a few fractured ribs, his leg is busted, and unfortunately, his liver was pierced by the debris and has ruptured. His bones can easily be mended, but if we don't give him a liver transplant, he won't make it."

The two brothers gasped in horror of this news.

"Can't you get a spare from a donor?" Mokuba asked in panic, "Surely you've got some lying around somewhere?"

The doctor sighed as he shook his head.

"Replacing vital organs isn't that simple," he explained, "we have to be sure that the donor's blood sample is compatible with that of Mr. Pegasus'; and right now we can't seem to find any matches."

Kaiba's gaze hardened as the doctor turned to face him, "but, since you are his son and you have the same blood and body type, you would be his best bet for a match."

The young CEO became wide-eyed at this news. He looked over at Mokuba, who looked just as shocked as him. He did a quick double-take between the two; attempting to process what had just been said to him.

"What?" Kaiba exclaimed, "Aren't you supposed to get livers from _dead_ people?"

"Most of the time that is what's done," the doctor said with a nod, "However, living donors can be, and are increasingly being used. All we would have to do is take a part of your liver and use it as a graph towards a new one for your father."

Kaiba and Mokuba gasped in appall at this.

"What would that do to me?" Kaiba asked in a bit of panic and frustration, "Wouldn't it make me sick, or lessen my life span?"

"For someone in your shape, I highly doubt it. The most dangerous part in all of this would be during the surgery. However, the death rate for this procedure has reduced to a mere one percent. I've been doing this kind of surgery for ten years now, and nobody's died on me yet."

The young CEO growled slightly, and lowered his arms. He took a deep breath as he began thinking about what to do. He weighed to pros and cons carefully in his head, and he quickly realized that things were not weighing in his favor.

"I…I don't know," Kaiba muttered as he crossed his arms.

"What?" the doctor exclaimed as he nearly dropped his charts. Kaiba cringed slightly at the man's reaction.

"It…it just isn't as simple as that," he tried to explain.

"Mr. Kaiba, if your father doesn't get a transplant soon, he will die!"

Kaiba growled slightly; realizing the dilemma he was in. If he didn't try to donate a part of his organ, then Pegasus would die…not that he didn't want that; his entire plan relied on it so he could inherit the throne to the Pegasus fortune. However, if Kaiba refused to donate, it might look suspicious on his part, and the police would question and dig until they got to the truth.

Even if he did attempt to donate a piece of his liver, then the truth would be found out regardless through the blood tests. Not only would his work have been for nothing, but there's no telling what Pegasus would do to him if he survived the operation…or if Kaiba himself survived.

The young CEO sighed as he looked back up at the doctor, "Just give me a few minutes alone; so I can reach a decision."

The doctor nodded and went back into his office. Kaiba sighed as he sank into a nearby seat. Mokuba took a seat next to him.

"I don't know what to do," the elder brother muttered, as he buried his face in his hands, "if I do nothing, I could get in trouble; but if I help, then my plans will be ruined. Either way, I lose."

Mokuba frowned and looked down at his feet. He knew how hard his brother had worked for this; but his moral outshone any pity he had for his brother.

"You should help him Seto," Mokuba spoke up.

Kaiba turned to face his brother with a gleam of confusion in his eyes.

"I mean, yeah, he's done some bad things in the past," Mokuba continued, "but look at all the good he's done for you in the past week. If that were you in there, he'd do it in a heart-beat."

"Only because he thinks I'm his kid," Kaiba pointed out, "besides, what if my organ isn't any good? Then Pegasus would die anyway and the DNA test would wipe out any chance I had at getting his fortune; not to mention I would probably go to jail for falsifying documents."

"Well," Mokuba sighed, "if that happened, you could just get your doctor to say that he made a mistake on the DNA test…then you wouldn't get into any trouble."

"I suppose you're right," Kaiba admitted, "but still, what if something goes wrong? What if _I_ die trying to give my liver to _him_? Oh, I bet he would love that!"

"Um, I think you might be worrying a little too much," the young boy sighed, trying to hide the nervousness in himself, "This doctor's been doing this for years, and you're in great shape. I'm sure you'll be fine…would it make you feel better if a Kaiba Corp. doctor did it?"

"Maybe," Kaiba sighed, "Then again, the way I've been treating my employees lately, they might not be too upset if they accidently damaged a few of my vital organs…I'd probably be better off with this doctor. But still, should I risk it all just for…_him?_"

"Look," Mokuba sighed, trying to get through this his brother, "I know he did put us through a lot, but think about why he did. He was just trying to bring his wife back. If something had happened to me, wouldn't you try to do the same thing?"

The elder brother looked at him for a moment, thinking about what had just been said. Yes, if he were in the same situation Pegasus had been in, he might have done the same thing. Alright, he definitely would. Hell, he would probably take it a few steps further than anything Pegasus could even think of. But still, would he risk everything he had worked for; not to mention his own life, just to give the 'old snake' another chance?

He glanced back over at Mokuba, who had a stern, desperate gaze in his eyes. Kaiba suddenly remembered how much his brother looked up to him. If he threw away Pegasus' life, well, anyone's life, all for a bit of money, Mokuba would never look at him the same way again…and that's something he just couldn't risk.

"Mr. Kaiba?" the doctor asked as he re-entered the room, "Have you reached a decision?"

"Yes doctor," Kaiba sighed as he stood up.

Mokuba and the doctor looked at him eagerly.

"And?" the doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kaiba sighed, "Go ahead and test me."

Mokuba's eyes grew soft as a look of astonishment overtook his expression. The doctor grinned as he hugged the charts closely to his chest.

"Alright then Mr. Kaiba, please follow me into the other room," he instructed.

Kaiba sighed as he lagged behind the middle-aged man.

"Way to go big brother!" Mokuba cheered as he gave him a thumb's up, "Good luck!"

The young CEO quickly turned around and gave him a brief grin. The young boy sighed as he sunk into his chair, thinking about everything that was happening.

_A/N: Good ol' Mokuba; you can always count on him to serve as Kaiba's conscious. Now, the next chapter will basically revolve around Kaiba's test and the surgery. The story will be coming to a close in probably a few more chapters once Kaiba's true paternity is discovered. I'm also planning on doing a prequel fic that revolves around the Kaiba brothers' father; since he didn't get much attention in this story. Tell me what you thought about this chapter and the story so far._


	13. Preparation Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

_Summary: Anxiety rises as Kaiba and Pegasus undergo surgery. _

Thanks again for the reviews you guys. Now, there won't be much going on until the end of the chapter; it will mostly just be about the tests and what-not. However, I will try to make the next one more entertaining. I hope you all like this new chapter anyway.

…

Mokuba sighed as he sat around the waiting room. Five minutes had passed since his brother went into the clinic with Dr. Abram. He'd spent his time looking through some old magazines; preferably National Geographic or Reader's Digest, or glancing at the television set from time to time. The boredom, along with the anxiety of the current situation was slowly driving him insane.

Just when he was about to read through the jokes column for the third time, his patience had been rewarded. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the figure of his brother approaching him with a frown engraved upon his face.

"Hey bro," he asked as he placed the magazine aside, "how'd it go?"

"As well as having blood drawn can go," Kaiba grumbled, "I just have to wait for the results to get back so I can see what will go wrong next."

"But Seto," Mokuba interrupted as a thought struck him, "doesn't it take weeks for blood tests to be done?"

"That's DNA tests you're thinking of. Basic blood tests can be done within a day; especially in emergencies like this."

"Oh," Mokuba said as he turned his attention back to some magazines, "So…they're _not_ doing a DNA test?"

"Yes and no," Kaiba grumbled, "it's complicated. They're doing a basic test to see if we're compatible, not if we're actually related."

"Oh…hey, what if they _don't_ realize that you're not his son? What if the tests miss it?"

"Would you like to say that a little louder?" Kaiba growled in a whisper, "I don't think the person next to us heard you!"

The younger Kaiba frowned and bowed his head in shame. Kaiba sighed and leaned back in his chair as the awkward silence continued. Finally, the young CEO turned his attention back to his brother.

"Although it may be a brief test, it's fairly likely that they will notice something amiss when they compare my basic DNA with his; but for now I'm just going to practice acting surprised when Dr. Abram tells me I'm not Pegasus' kid."

Kaiba suddenly jerked his head up, and Mokuba looked in the same direction he was staring into. Dr. Abram was now approaching them with his hands in his pockets.

"Alright then Mr. Kaiba," he announced with a slight sense of enthusiasm, "It seems that your blood-type matches that of your father's. Now we just have to run some tests to evaluate your organ functions and assess the condition of your liver."

"Can I come?" Mokuba asked almost pleadingly.

"Yes," Kaiba answered before Abram could speak. The doctor gave Kaiba a look as he watched him pull out his wallet, "A hundred says he can."

"Mr. Kaiba, are you bribing me?" Dr. Abram asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Another hundred says I'm not," the young CEO said with a slight smirk.

The doctor sighed as he pushed the wad of cash away, "There's no need for that. The poor guy's been alone long enough; I'll let it slide this one time."

Mokuba silently cheered and attempted to give his brother a high-five; Kaiba however wasn't in the mood.

"But," Dr. Abram said as he dug into his pocket, "I'll need you to drink this first. It's dye for the MRI scanner; so we'll be able to see your insides."

Kaiba groaned as he grabbed the bottle of purple fluids. Mokuba stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"It will taste kind of gross, so try and drink it fast," the doctor instructed, "I'll get back to you in half an hour so the dye will have time to settle."

The young CEO groaned as he walked back over towards his seat. He popped the top off and held the bottle up to his nose to sniff it. Mokuba leaned over and attempted to do the same.

"Smells kind of like pineapples," the young boy noted.

"Well, here goes nothing," Kaiba groaned as he took a sip.

Five minutes is what it took for him to get the whole thing down; stopping in-between sips to make a groan of disgust. Mokuba could only watch with pity. After he consumed the last drop, Kaiba tossed the bottle into a nearby trash can.

"Pegasus owes me big for this," he grumbled as he returned to his seat.

Dr. Abram returned about twenty five minutes later.

"Ah, I see you've finished. Well then, it's time for your scan."

Dr. Abram turned and motioned for the two brothers to follow him. As they made their way down the hall, Mokuba nudged his brother gently.

"Seto," he whispered, "he still hasn't said anything about your DNA."

"You're right," Kaiba whispered with a grin, "It seems as though the tests did miss it. Maybe things will go better than I planned."

The two stopped speaking as they followed the tired doctor into a dimly lit room. The younger Kaiba stared in awe of a big, white machine with a long metal bench sticking out of it. The doctor grabbed a bag from a nearby cabinet. He turned to Kaiba and handed him a paper gown.

"I'll need you to undress. You can do it in one of our changing booths across the hall," he instructed.

Kaiba groaned and grabbed a hold of the thin outfit. Mokuba took a seat near the door as his brother left the room.

"What's that thing?" he asked as he pointed to the large machine.

"That's an MRI Scanner," Dr. Abram explained, "We're going to use it to get a good look at his organs. After that we'll do an ultrasound, an echocardiogram, a chest x-ray, a biopsy, and then an angiogram. After the tests indicate that he's in good health, we can begin the surgery."

"Wow. I didn't realize that giving organs was that much work."

The doctor chuckled lightly as Kaiba re-entered the room. Mokuba turned his attention back his brother and attempted to hold back a giggle. The young CEO growled as he saw the look of glee engraved on the young boy's face.

"This is ridiculous," he growled as he attempted to hold the back flaps together, "I feel like I'm gonna rip this damn thing."

"We're all men here Mr. Kaiba," Abram said as he pulled out a needle, "You don't have anything we haven't seen before."

"Now," he continued as Kaiba sat down on the MRI bench, "I'll just need to place an IV in your arm so we can begin. Are you allergic to any medications?"

"No," Kaiba answered as he stuck out his right arm.

"Good," Abram muttered as he tied a piece of gauze around Kaiba's arm, "Now, if you get a warm sensation like you have to pee, that's normal. If you experience anything else that's out of the ordinary, let me know."

Kaiba nodded and gritted his teeth as the doctor pushed the needle into his vein. He then attached a long, thin tube from a bag hanging on a pole into the clip attached to the needle now submerged in his arm. Mokuba shuddered at the thought of the puncture.

"Alright, now lay flat on the bench with your arms on your side. Raise your right arm slightly to keep the flow going and don't move."

…

Three hours had passed since the first test began, and the doctor was finally finishing up on the last one. Mokuba had decided to return to the waiting room after the x-ray because the tests were becoming too graphic for him to stomach. As the young boy lay napping on one of the benches, someone shook him until he woke.

"You may go into your brother's room now if you want," a nurse spoke gently; "I'll show you the way."

Mokuba rubbed his eyes and sleepily followed the young woman along the hallways. The hospital had seemed to become less crowded and more silent over the past few hours since they'd first arrived. The two made a left turn near the restrooms and entered a room where a seemingly tired and grouchy Kaiba laid in a bed.

"Hi Seto," Mokuba spoke softly as the nurse exited the room, "how are you holding up?"

"I just went through six tests in a period of three hours; one of which they took a piece of my liver out of me to test it," he grumbled, "I'm swell."

"Well," Mokuba said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "at least you got your own room."

Kaiba said nothing, and turned his attention back to the TV; which was featuring the news.

"Can I watch something?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure," the young CEO muttered; closing his eyes, "There's nothing good on anyway."

As the young Kaiba began flipping through the channels, they heard a knock at the door. Dr. Abram walked on with a faint smile.

"Good news Mr. Kaiba: all of your tests came back normal. We can begin the surgery within the hour."

The young CEO attempted to sit up as the doctor approached him with a clipboard and pen.

"I need you to sign these consent forms before we can begin."

Kaiba quickly scribbled his signature onto the form and handed it back.

"Alright then," Abram said as he turned to leave, "In the meantime, I'll let you get some rest."

Kaiba nodded as the doctor left the room. Mokuba sighed and put the remote down. Kaiba turned to face him.

"You can still watch TV," he muttered, "Just try to keep the volume low."

The young boy nodded and proceeded to find a show that would catch his interest.

…

The hour went by at an incredibly slow pace. There was nothing on TV that was of any interest to either brother, so Mokuba went through some old magazines to pass the time. Kaiba had spent his time napping, so things went by pretty quick for him. About five minutes past the scheduled pick-up time, a nurse finally entered the room.

"Alright Mr. Kaiba," she announced sheepishly, "I'm here to take you off."

The CEO's eyes fluttered open, and he turned slightly to face her. Figuring he had heard her, the nurse walked over to help him out of bed. Still being half asleep and confused, Kaiba looked around in question.

"Where are we going?" he mumbled.

"I'm walking you out to the stretcher," she answered as she opened the door, "That way we can wheel you to the operating room."

"Operating room?" Kaiba asked, "Why, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong," Mokuba spoke up before the nurse could, "You're giving part of your liver to Pegasus, remember?"

Kaiba smiled and nodded, then suddenly his eyes shot open, "What?"

The nurse helped him up onto the stretcher as he rubbed his head.

"Oh yeah," he muttered, "…now I remember. Well, let's get this thing over with."

Mokuba watched helplessly as the nurse carted Kaiba off down the hall. He sighed as he walked back into the guest room, wondering if everything would be okay.

Kaiba looked at his surroundings curiously, taking every detail in as he tried to fully grasp his current situation. He had been taken into a large, dimly lit room with white, tiled walls. A green curtain hung from the ceiling in the center of the room. Through the shadows he could see that there was another figure on the other side of this curtain.

"Pegasus," he muttered lowly.

There were about five surgeons in the room; among them being Dr. Abram. One of them opened up Kaiba's IV and poured some liquid substance into the mix; anesthetic drugs, he figured. He looked at the curtain again and saw that they were doing the same thing with Pegasus. As he continued looking around, he could feel the drugs begin to take effect. The last sight before we dozed off was Dr. Abram getting out his tools.

He opened his eyes again moments later. However, the sight he was faced with was completely different. He got onto his feet and looked around; he was standing on royal blue carpeting. In the room was a TV set, sofa, coffee table, and some toys on the ground. In another part of the room was a kitchen area; a rather small one at that.

"Where am I?" he asked nobody in particular.

"Seto," someone called out.

He looked back to the living room area and saw a tan skinned woman staring at him with shiny, lavender-grayish eyes.

"Mom?" he asked as his expression became shot.

The woman nodded in assurance. Suddenly, one of the bedroom doors opened, and a tall man with dark hair, pale skin, and cold blue eyes entered the room.

"Father?" he asked as his legs began to go weak, "What's going on?"

"We're here to get you son," Hideki spoke, "We're here to take you back with us."

Kaiba's mouth dropped open as he stepped back, "What?"

Kaiba looked back and forth between his parents. His mother bore an unusual expression as his father started to frown. Kaiba stumbled back against the wall, shaking his head.

"No…I can't!" he protested, "Nothing was supposed to go wrong!"

"Seto, it's time," Hideki spoke again as he tried to reach out for him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kaiba yelled as he retreated.

He ran past the couple and opened the door near the kitchen table. As it swung open, a blinding light flooded the room. Suddenly, everything became dark. He could begin to hear a beeping sound along with people murmuring. Something heavy and uncomfortable was on his face in his mouth area. He groaned as he attempted to open his eyes.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you alright?" someone asked him, "Just nod."

Kaiba nodded, as he was still unable to open his eyes, and felt too weak to speak.

"We've just finished sewing you up," the voice said, "Now-"

"Did…," Kaiba began to ask, finally feeling some of this strength returning, "Did I almost die?"

There was a brief silence, followed by a sigh.

"Well, there was a slight complication as we were stitching you up. For some reason your heart rate was dropping, but we managed to fix it."

"Is...is Peg…" Kaiba attempted to ask.

"Mr. Pegasus is doing just fine," the doctor assured, "We'll be taking you back to your room now."

Kaiba nodded as took a deep breath; still shaken up from the strange dream.

_A/N: That was a close call, huh? It took me forever to research how the living donor procedures work; so I hope I got it accurate enough. Oh well, it's not like I'm going to be a doctor someday. Tell me what you thought about this chapter, the story so far, or whatever else comes to mind. _


	14. More Trouble Ahead

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

_Summary: A nasty surprise awaits the Kaiba brothers as Kaiba and Pegasus recover from their surgeries._

Thanks again for the reviews everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait. A lot of stuff has been going on; I've been sick with the flu twice these past two months, and I got two computer viruses: one that wouldn't let me open my files for a week, and the second deleted everything on my hard drive, so I had to re-do this entire chapter. Word of advice: always back up your files. Well, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter.

…

Mokuba sighed as he sat in Kaiba's recovery room. He had spent nearly three hours watching TV and waiting to hear anything regarding his brother's condition. Just as the last few minutes of Pokémon were showing, there was a knock at the door. Mokuba turned his head and smiled at the young nurse entering the room.

"Hi, I just wanted to let you know that your brother is doing fine. We are taking him out of the recovery wing as we speak."

"That's great!" the young boy cheered.

The nurse smiled as she turned her face to look out at the hallway, "Here he comes now."

Mokuba got off the bed and moved off to the side as some nurses brought Kaiba in on a stretcher. Kaiba groaned as the nurses gently lifted him up and carried him to his bed. Dr. Abram entered the room as one of the nurses placed a blanket on the recovering CEO.

"Well, your brother is stable now," Dr. Abram said as the nurses gave Kaiba some morphine, "Unfortunately we'll have to keep him here for five days before we can send him home. I will allow you and him to discuss where you will stay in the meantime."

"Thanks Dr. Abram," Mokuba said with a beat of uneasiness, "how's Pegasus?"

The doctor sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "He's stable, but he still hasn't regained consciousness. We're doing all we can to access the situation."

"Thank you doctor," Kaiba muttered, hardly loud enough for Abram to even hear.

Dr. Abram nodded and sighed, "Well, I will leave you two alone now."

Kaiba groaned lightly as the doctor and nurses exited the room. Mokuba sighed as he pulled up a chair next to Kaiba's bed.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked curiously.

The elder brother sighed as he pulled his blanket up some more, "I don't know. I guess I'm going to have to contact Roland and tell him to take you back home."

Mokuba sighed as he looked at an oil painting of the sunset hanging near the TV set.

"It's too bad we didn't have relatives who were still around," he muttered.

Kaiba sighed as he turned his head slightly, "Relatives." Mokuba raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing," Kaiba grumbled. The slightly nasty tone in his voice told Mokuba that something was bugging him.

"What is it?" the young Kaiba pressed.

"It's nothing, really."

"Don't lie Seto."

"Fine!" the young CEO spat, apparently not being in the mood or condition to argue with his brother (or perhaps the drugs were making him less stubborn), "During the surgery, I had a little…dream, about mom and dad."

Mokuba sat back in his chair and stared some, "That's what's bothering you?"

"Well," Kaiba grumbled, "there's more to it than that. In my dream…they told me that…that it was my time."

The young boy gasped at this news. He couldn't believe that such a strange thing had occurred; that his own parents would tell his brother that. Kaiba merely shook his head and turned onto his head.

"It doesn't matter anyway, it was only a dream. If there were any truth to it, I wouldn't be here now, would I?"

Mokuba nodded in agreement. Still, he couldn't help but feel uneasy about it.

"I hate admitting this," Kaiba grumbled, still facing away from his brother, "but for a second, part of me wanted to go…but I couldn't. I had to stay, for you."

"Seto," that's all the boy could say before anger began to swell up in the young CEO.

"I just can't believe they'd even have the nerve to that! It wasn't enough that they abandoned us, but they wanted me to leave you too!"

The young boy bit his lip as he sat up some, "Seto, they didn't abandon us. You know they didn't have a choice in the matter."

"Maybe not dad," Kaiba growled slightly, "but mom was another story. It was only child birth for crying out loud! It's not as if her bones had been crushed, or that she'd been shot in the head; she could've tried harder!"

The younger brother remained speechless as he bowed his head. Was his brother right? Could their mom have saved herself if she had put forth some more effort? Mokuba doubted that, but it still got to him.

"I promise you one thing though Mokuba," Kaiba said as he finally turned to face him, "I will never leave you."

"Seto, you can't possibly-"

"I mean it Mokuba," the young CEO cut him off, "I will fight as hard as I can to ensure that it never happens."

Mokuba sighed, and nodded, "I promise too; which is why I think I should stay here until they release you. Maybe after Pegasus wakes up we can convince him to let me stay at his manor."

"Maybe," his brother agreed, "but for now, I'm going to sleep. Surgery takes a lot out of you."

"Okay big bro," the young boy nodded, "I'll try to be quiet."

Mokuba sighed as he watched his brother close his eyes; thinking about all that was going on. The doctors had managed to miss the DNA fluke during their tests, and now Pegasus was not waking up. If something did happen to Pegasus, then his brother could probably get the Industrial Illusions company after all. All of this still seemed wrong to the young boy, but for now, he was just happy to have his brother back.

…

Three men wearing scrubs stood around in the hallway; examining their surroundings closely, checking to see if anyone was around. It was late at night now, and the hospital's pace was slowing down a bit more. Most of the nurses were now on their breaks, and most of the patients were resting in their beds.

"Alright," one of them spoke as he adjusted the mask on his face, "let's move."

The men walked around silently as they examined the room numbers on each door; searching for their target. After a few minutes, one of them stopped.

"Here," he said as he pointed to the number, "According to the charts, this is it."

One of them approached the door cautiously with a lock pick. The other two turned to face each end of the hall to keep a look out as the head guy fiddled with the locks. Finally, the men were relieved with the sound of a faint click.

"Alright, quietly now," the head man instructed as he gently turned the knob.

The other two followed closely behind him as they entered the dark room. A soft light flooded the room from the hallway and things became slightly more visible. The head guy smirked as he stared down on the figure resting in his bed. He then turned to his right and saw a small boy sleeping in a chair.

"Finally," the man hissed silently, "It has taken us five years, but we have finally found you two. You will pay dearly for the actions of your father."

"How are we supposed to get the boy out of here?" one of the other two men asked as he stared at Mokuba.

"Just get another stretcher," the head man hissed, "We'll wheel these two into the van."

The man nodded and headed back out into the hallway. The head guy grinned as he injected the two brothers with an unknown substance.

"That should keep you out for a while," he hissed as the other man re-entered the room with two stretchers. The head guy turned to face his apprentices, "You two get the boy on the stretcher; I'll get the elder brother out myself."

The men obeyed as the head man unhooked Kaiba from the machines. He then unfolded the second stretcher and attempted to lift the young CEO up. The other two had already placed Mokuba on his stretcher, and moved to assist their boss. After they moved the young CEO, the lights lit up.

"What's going on here?" someone demanded.

The men turned around to face a young, red haired nurse. One of the men grabbed and restrained her. The woman attempted to scream, but could not do so since the man's hand was covering her mouth. She attempted to scream louder as the head man approached her with a needle. He held out her arm and injected the substance into her vein. After a few more seconds of struggling, the woman lost her strength, and drifted into a deep sleep.

"We're going to have to move quickly now," the head man ordered, "let's wheel these two into the elevator!"

The men obeyed as they moved the nurse onto Kaiba's bed, and then proceeded to push the two brothers out of the room. They darted down the hallway as they made their way towards the elevator. As they pushed the two inside the cramped space, one of the men pushed the button that would lead them to the basement level. Mokuba groaned slightly and moved some. The men became startled and jumped slightly. After a few seconds, the young boy stopped and drifted back into his sleep.

The group sighed in relief as the elevator doors finally opened. They wheeled the two Kaiba brothers into the parking lot as they looked around for any potential witnesses. The head man headed towards a large, black van and opened up the back doors. He assisted the two men in bringing the brothers inside, and then helped to close the door.

"It's about time," the driver said to them through a small window, "I was getting ready to leave."

"Well you'd better leave quickly," the head guy hissed, "I had to knock out a witness, so we may be having some cops on our trail soon."

"Yes sir," the driver obeyed with a nod.

The black van sped off, making it's way out of the hospital parking lot and onto the highway that would lead them to their destination. The head guy smirked as he watched the two brothers lay blissfully unaware of what was going on.

"_Soon, soon the sons of Isamu will pay_," he thought to himself.

_A/N: Wow, was this chapter intense or what? The action will really pick up in the next chapter and more will be discovered about Seto and Mokuba's birth father. Tell me what you thought about this chapter and the story so far._


	15. The Escape

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine

_Summary: Things intensify as the brothers contemplate an escape_

Thank you again for the reviews guys and gals. Man, I can't believe it's been over a year since I started this fic. Time goes by way too fast. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this new installment!

…

The two brothers groaned as their eyes gently fluttered open. Kaiba rubbed his eyes and attempted to observe his surroundings. It was dark, but the atmosphere somehow seemed different. He also noticed the absence of the beeping and humming sounds of the machines. As he attempted to sit up to look around some more, he felt something restrain his left arm. He looked down and realized that he had been chained to the metal bar of his bed. Actually, the more he paid attention, the more he realized he wasn't even in the same bed.

"Where am I?" he asked nobody in particular.

"Seto!" he heard a familiar voice cry. He looked around attempting to spot the face of his brother, but could not do so due to the lack of light. Judging from the volume of the voice however, he could sense that Mokuba was close by.

"What's going on?" Mokuba panicked as he attempted to jiggle his chains, "Why am I chained down?"

Before either had another chance to react, a scraping metal sound rang throughout the air; followed by a flood of light entering the room. Three men dressed in black suits scowled as they entered the room.

"Good, you're finally awake," a man with a long scar along his right eye hissed.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Kaiba demanded, "WHERE HAVE YOU BROUGHT US?"

The scarred man chuckled lightly as he took another few steps forward.

"Let's just say I'm an old acquaintance of your father…in actuality, we were more like mortal enemies," he answered.

"My father?" Kaiba asked in confusion.

"Agent Isamu," the man hissed, "A proud man of the Japanese government. He caused many problems for me and my gang back in the day; resulting in our being locked away for eight long years. We swore that someday we would exact our revenge. Since he is no longer among the living, that revenge will simply be placed upon you and your brother."

"What?" Kaiba exclaimed, "You can't possibly expect to get away with this!"

The man cocked a grin as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"You are in no position to be making threats, Seto Isamu. With you recovering from surgery and all, I think it's safe to say that I'm the one holding the cards here."

The man chuckled some more, "and to think about how hard your relatives tried to hide you; but alas, their efforts were all in vain."

Seto and Mokuba gasped lightly as they took a short trip down memory lane. They thought back on how their family members had gotten rid of their inheritances and put them in the orphanage. All those years they had spent hating their family for abandoning them, when in actuality, they were just trying to protect them. Fat good it ended up doing them though.

"What did you do with them?" Mokuba exclaimed as he rattled his chains.

"They're safe," the man assured, "My boys and I made no effort to track them down. We decided instead to place our eyes on the bigger prize: you two."

"What are you gonna do to us?" Mokuba cried.

The man grinned as he took out a cigar, "We'll leave you here to rot; the same punishment your father inflicted upon us. Enjoy the last few days of your life; and don't be expecting us to return anytime soon."

The man turned and laughed as his henchmen followed him out of the building. Kaiba and Mokuba screamed and hollered as the sadistic men closed the door. The light was now gone, and everything was dark again.

"What are we gonna do Seto?" Mokuba asked as he attempted to face his brother.

Kaiba sighed as he attempted to break free from the chain.

"I don't know," he admitted, "Did you manage to get a glimpse of the place when they had the door open?"

Mokuba shook his head, but then remembered that his brother couldn't see him.

"No," he sighed. Kaiba closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, he could feel a sharp pain in his side. He cursed as he clutched onto the aching area. Mokuba became panicked.

"What's wrong?" he exclaimed, thinking that the chain had hurt him.

"It's my side," Kaiba groaned, "The medicine's starting to wear off. Shit!"

He bit his lip as the pain began to escalate. The younger brother reached out in an attempt to comfort this brother. He managed to extend his right arm onto his brother's left wrist.

"These next few days are going to be agonizing if I don't get something for this pain."

Mokuba cringed at the current situation; things couldn't possibly be worse for the two. It's true that they'd been in situations like this before, but even those had a higher chance for escape than this. They knew nothing of their enemies, or even where they were. And with his brother being in the condition he was in, he'd be of no help this time.

"If only we could get these chains off," Mokuba muttered, "then we might have a shot of getting out."

The young boy gasped as a thought hit him, "Seto, they didn't happen to take your IV, did they?"

Kaiba's eyes widened as he realized what his brother was getting at.

"No, they didn't," he said as he brushed his index finger along the tube sticking out of his arm, "I'm going to take the needle out and hand it to you. Hopefully it'll make a suitable lock pick."

"Okay," the young boy agreed as Kaiba peeled the tape off his arm. Biting down on his lip, he pulled the needle out of his arm and quickly covered the wound with his blanket.

"Shit," he muttered as he felt liquid pour down his arm, "I'm bleeding more than I thought I would. Here, take this."

The younger Kaiba grabbed the object from his brother and began fiddling with the small lock on the chain. Meanwhile the young CEO tore off a bit of his blanket to make a substitute bandage. After playing around with it for a couple of minutes, the lock finally came undone.

"Seto, I got!" he exclaimed in joy. Kaiba smiled at the turn of events, "Now, let me just free you-"

"Don't bother Mokuba," Kaiba muttered as he cut him off, "I'll only slow you down. You need to get out, find the police, and send them back here to get me."

The young boy exhaled in horror at this request, "Seto-"

"Just go!" Kaiba barked, "We don't need you to be wasting anymore time; hurry!"

The young boy nodded as he jumped off his bed. He began walking around in an attempt to reach the door. Stumbling upon it, he desperately pushed down on the handles; only to have them resist his fragile force.

"I think they locked it!" he called out to his brother.

"Look around for some windows, they might be covered," his brother ordered, "or you could look around for some ventilation shafts."

The boy nodded as he began feeling around. His fingers brushed along the walls; a rough sensation overtaking his senses as he felt along the various bumps and cracks of the concrete walls. After several minutes of exploring the perimeter, his fingers stumbled upon something small and smooth sticking out of the wall; a light switch perhaps. Mokuba silently prayed and flipped it. Surely enough, the room became engulfed in a dim light.

The two looked around and observed their surroundings. The walls were a dark gray, and decorated only with spray paint and chains hanging on them. Other than the two beds the only contents in the room appeared to be empty barrels and boxes.

"I think we may be in a warehouse," Mokuba noted as his brother continued to look around.

"Look over there," Kaiba ordered as he pointed behind him, "I think it's a window."

The young boy gasped in joy as he looked towards a medium sized tarp covering part of the wall. He scurried over and pulled it away, causing a small bit of light to enter the room. Mokuba pressed his fingers against the glass in awe, realizing that this nightmare could soon be over. Grabbing a nearby barrel, he used every ounce of strength in his body and hit against the glass with full force until it began to crack. After another minute of this, the glass fell onto the floor, and he used his hand to brush the rest away.

"Alright Seto," Mokuba said as he turned to face his brother, who was now looking pale and had dark circles under his eyes, "I'll be back for you soon, I promise!"

Kaiba nodded softly as he closed his eyes; laying his head against his pillow as he waited patiently for his rescue. Mokuba swallowed hard anxiously, then proceeded to climb out of his holding cell.

…

Hours had passed since Pegasus had awoken. At first the doctors struggled on whether or not they should release the news about Kaiba's abduction with the CEO of Industrial Illusions still being in such a fragile state. However, with the cops still not being able to find any leads, and with the middle aged man continuously pressing about his 'son's' condition, they had no choice.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed as doctors backed away, "How did this happen? Aren't you people supposed to keep security around?"

As the doctors stuttered to think of an answer, a young officer barged into the room.

"Great news!" he exclaimed, "One of them escaped! He's at the station telling the police everything!"

"Alright," Pegasus said as he pushed his blanket off from him, "Get me a wheel chair."

"What?" one of the doctors exclaimed as Pegasus began to sit up, "You're in no condition to-"

"You listen here," the gray haired CEO spat as he got onto the floor, "My son and his brother were kidnapped under your care! I have a right to any information that may regard them, and nothing will prevent me from getting it! Do you understand?"

The doctor sighed and moved out of the way. He turned to face on of his colleges; who was sweating nervously.

"Bring in a wheel chair," he ordered.

…

The young raven haired boy sat before two husky male officers on a cozy green couch in the middle of a messy room. The two listened intently as they attempted to ignore the squeaking of the fan and the phone ringing in the office next door. Mokuba had already revealed the location of his brother's whereabouts, but he was going over the whole story again so that it could be used against his abductors in court.

The darker haired male nodded as he scratched his nose, "I think I know who you're talking about. It sounds like the old Zenryoku gang from the 80's. Remember Bob how we had trouble with them in the docks in '83?"

Bob nodded, "Yeah, I think the man you described is Jurou Katashi. That man was a monster; I can't believe they let him out of jail!"

A gray haired man with dark rimmed glasses entered the room holding some papers.

"Bob, Mickey, the missing man's father is here to speak with you," he announced as Pegasus wheeled himself into the room.

Mokuba's eyes lit up in shock as Mickey approached him. The gray haired man left the room as Bob finished up on his notes.

"Mr. Pegasus," Mickey said as he adjusted his tie, "Our men are investigating the docks right now. Hopefully we will have your son home soon."

"Can you tell me what happened exactly? Who took him? What did his captors want?"

"Apparently the ex leader of a gang wanted revenge because he thought that his father was Hideki Isamu, an agent that had them locked away," Mickey explained, "They had him and Mokuba locked up in a warehouse and were just going to let them rot."

"What?" Pegasus exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes towards Mokuba, "Why didn't your brother just tell them that _I _was his father?"

Mokuba gritted his teeth as he tried to think of an explanation. Pegasus crossed his arms as he awaited a response. Before he could think of anything to say, Bob's cell phone started to ring. Bob eagerly pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he asked, "…oh…I see…well then, keep searching."

Mokuba and Pegasus exchanged worried glances as Bob cleared his throat.

"Our men just investigated the warehouse…it was empty."

_A/N: Dun dun dun! Looks like things are going from bad to worse for the brothers. Don't worry, everything will be resolved in the next chapter, and the story may even end there (I may add two more chapters, idk). Tell me what you thought about this chapter and the fic so far. _


	16. The Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

_Summary: Pegasus and Mokuba attempt to rescue Kaiba and stop Jurou Katashi once and for all._

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, added alerts, and read my story. This chapter will be quite long, and it will mark the ending of this fic. I just want to say that this has been a pleasure to write, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Now then, read, and enjoy the final installment of Family Secrets.

…

"What?" Mokuba and Pegasus exclaimed.

Mokuba stood up as the officer looked at him with a bit of pity, "What do you mean it's empty? Are you sure you checked the right warehouse?"

"We're pretty sure," Bob answered with a sigh, "It was empty like the one you described, and it had the busted window. Our investigators also found…blood; on the floor."

Mokuba gasped as Pegasus began to look even more uneasy. The young raven haired boy stumbled backwards onto the couch as a feeling of dizziness and nausea overtook him. Bob gently placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"It's going to be fine," Bob tried to assure, "Our men have seized the docks; they couldn't have gotten too far."

"I hope so," Mokuba muttered as he steadied his breathing.

…

Jurou smiled as he watched the son of his former rival writhe in pain. He had taken the young CEO onto his private yacht. Unbeknownst to him at the time, Mokuba had tripped a silent alarm when he exited the building. Shortly after his escape Jurou's gang had moved in and attempted to find him. After they realized that the boy was no longer in the area, they developed a new plan for the Kaiba Corp. CEO.

Kaiba laid in agony as the medicine had now long wore off; leaving him at the mercy of his own body. He was also weak from the blood loss he had brought on by removing his IV. His vision blurred as he attempted to face the man who had taken him hostage.

"LET ME GO!" he growled as he attempted to sit up. The pain increased from this movement and he quickly laid back. Jurou laughed at his feeble attempts.

"Cooperate, and I may consider it," Jurou hissed as Kaiba glared at him.

"What do you want?" Kaiba growled.

The ex mob boss cocked a grin as he pulled out a cell phone, "I'm going to put you on phone with the police. I want you to tell them you are safe, and need Mokuba to come down."

"NO!" Kaiba spat through clenched teeth. Jurou motioned his left hand and one of the three henchmen punched the CEO in the gut.

"Do it, or we will beat you to a pulp!" the ex mob boss snarled as Kaiba cringed in pain.

"You can kill me for all I care; I'm not letting you get your hands on my brother!" the young CEO growled.

Jurou fumed and began breathing heavily through his nostrils.

"Fine then, I'll just have to use plan C."

The henchmen restrained Kaiba and placed a cloth in his mouth as the ex mob boss began dialing the numbers to the police. The line buzzed for a few minutes, and then an operator finally answered.

"Yes," Jurou said in a sort of high-pitched voice, "I found that young man Kaiba by the marina district, in front of the Bates Hot Dog stand. He's hurt really bad and needs attention right away."

After a bit of struggling Kaiba managed to push the henchmen off from him.

"NO!" he screamed, hoping the operator would hear him, "IT'S A TRICK!"

Jurou turned and glared at Kaiba as the henchmen resumed restraining him. The operator paused for a moment, causing Jurou to become a bit panicked. The young CEO grinned as he noticed the look of panic in his face. The ex mob boss suddenly grinned.

"Thank you; please, hurry," he said.

Jurou approached Kaiba as he hung up his phone, "We're going to go wait for them by that stand I was telling her about. Your brother is probably rushing to your rescue as we speak."

"Wait a minute," the young CEO pointed out, "You do realize there's going to be cops there, right? When they notice that I'm not there, you'll be arrested faster than you can blink!"

The scarred man grinned as he pulled out a cigar, "Please, you think I haven't thought of that? I've got men with guns on every corner. I will take care of the police and retrieve your brother; then I will make sure that he doesn't escape again!"

…

Mokuba and Pegasus were now sitting in the lobby, watching people come in and out. Some people came in battered and bruised, and a few brought in what looked like meals for the officers. People were rushing around everywhere; it was a chaotic scene to behold.

Officer Mickey walked out of his back office and approached the two with a stern look engraved upon his face.

"What is it?" Pegasus asked with a bit of nervousness.

"Somebody called in about your son," he replied, "but, we believe it to be a trap."

"A trap?" Pegasus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," the officer elaborated, "the man said he'd found him in front of a hot dog stand in the marina district; but the operator could hear someone yelling on the other line that it was a trick."

Mokuba gasped at this, "So, you're not going to send anyone down there?"

"We will go investigate the scene, in case he is somewhere around there, but right now we'll just keep trying to trace the source of his call; it's kind of difficult because it was a cellular."

"Did you happen to get the number?" Pegasus asked curiously.

"We did, as a matter of fact," the officer replied, "why?"

Pegasus wheeled himself closer to Mickey, "If you just let me call them, I could end this whole thing right now."

"He's right!" Mokuba exclaimed so loudly that several people looked in his direction, "If they realize that he's not my dad's son, they'd have to let him go!"

"That ain't a bad idea," Mickey agreed as he pulled a phone off from a nearby desk, "Use this; they'd be more likely to answer if it's the police calling them back."

The aging CEO nodded as he grabbed the phone and began dialing. The line buzzed for about thirty seconds.

…

Jurou and his men had been standing near the concession stands for ten minutes, and nobody had yet shown up. Jurou jumped slightly as his phone began to ring. Pulling his cellular out of his pocket, he looked at the number and noticed it was the police calling.

"Stupid pigs must have gotten lost," he grumbled as he opened it up, "Hello?"

"Jurou Katashi?" somebody with a slightly effeminate voice asked from the other line, "Do you have any idea who this is?"

The ex mob boss started to sweat a bit nervously. How did the police discover his identity?

"Don't fret; this isn't a police officer," the man on the other line assured, "I just want to know if my son is alright."

This deeply confused to scarred man. He thought for sure Isamu had been killed. Judging from the voice however, he didn't think it was Isamu; his voice had been a lot gruffer.

"Your son?" Jurou questioned, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The man on the other line chuckled lightly, "Oh, you don't know? I guess word doesn't spread as quickly as I thought. This is Maximillion Pegasus; Seto Kaiba's _biological _father. Isamu was only his legal father."

This caused Jurou to smile. The thought that his rival's wife had betrayed him in such a way amused him. Then, another thought began to brew in his wicked mind.

"Pegasus you say?" he asked curiously, "The owner of Industrial Illusions?"

"That's right," Pegasus answered with a tone of amusement, "I have very powerful men on my side. If you don't return my son, I'm afraid I may have to sick them on you. I'm very certain you wouldn't like going back to the big house, would you?"

"No," Jurou admitted, "but, it will take more than threats to get your kid bad."

The pause on the other line gave Jurou the impression that Pegasus was either confused or very displeased. He could almost picture the man frowning just by judging his sighs.

"What do you want?" Pegasus finally asked.

"A hundred million," Jurou answered bluntly.

"A HUNDRED MILLION?" Pegasus exclaimed loud enough for Jurou to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Yes," the ex mob boss said as he returned to phone to his face, "Bring a hundred million dollars cash to the Audium Civic Center at 7 pm sharp, and bring Seto's brother too. Oh, and you two had better arrive alone, or your son gets it!"

Jurou hung up before Pegasus could have a chance to protest. He grinned as he began mumbling to himself, "This is working out too perfectly. Soon I will have the boy, and a hundred million to get my business at the top of the ladder once more."

…

Pegasus cursed under his breath as he slammed the phone onto the receiver. Mokuba and the officer both frowned at the man's anger.

"They want a hundred million?" Mokuba asked, as he'd overheard the conversation.

"And you," Pegasus added unhappily, "A hundred million is quite a bit, even for me; that kind of money is what I usually pay in my employees' monthly health care coverage. And I don't think your brother would be happy if I put you in that kind of danger."

"No, he wouldn't," the young boy agreed with a sigh, "but what other choice do we have?"

Pegasus sighed as he contemplated on what to do. He leaned forward slightly as he leaned his head towards the floor.

"I just don't know Mokuba. When Jurou and his men try to take you; which I know is what they plan on doing, I'll be in no condition to try and stop them, and lord knows how bad your brother is doing without his medication."

"And as an officer of the law, I can't allow you to endanger a minor," the policeman grumbled as he took a seat near Pegasus, "My men and I have no choice but to go with you."

Pegasus cringed as he clenched his teeth.

"I can't let you do that!" he spat, "Jurou said that if I show up with anyone but me and Mokuba, he's gonna hurt my son. Now ask me this officer, are you allowed to endanger the life of a hostage? Because that's exactly what's going to happen if you let your men get involved."

Mickey sighed as he crossed his arms. An idea struck Mokuba suddenly, and he clapped his hands together in astonishment.

"I got it! What if we put a tracking device on me? That way when Jurou gets his hands on me, you guys can follow him!"

"And what if he doesn't decide to just 'go off' with you?" Mickey pressed as he leaned forward, "What if he whips out a gun and shoots you on the spot to save him the trouble? I'm sorry, but we're going to have to either do this by the book, or not attempt this at all."

Pegasus shot him a glare as he crossed his arms.

"Then I guess we're done here," he said bitterly.

With that, Pegasus placed his arms onto the sides of his chair and began to wheel himself towards the door. Mokuba's mouth dropped as he watched him roll away. The officer shook his head and dejectedly went back into his office.

"What?" the young boy exclaimed as he ran towards him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go get your brother myself," the man replied without even turning to face him.

"Are you crazy?" Mokuba exclaimed as ran over and blocked the entrance, "You said earlier that you were in no condition to handle Jurou!"

"I'm not," Pegasus admitted with a sigh as he bowed his head for a brief moment. He then raised it and faced Mokuba with a more fiery glimpse in his eyes, "but that doesn't mean I won't try."

The young boy frowned as he began absorbing the situation more deeply. He was allowing a man to put his life on the line over a lie. If Pegasus were to die as a result of this, he didn't believe that he could live with himself. However, if Pegasus found out the truth, he may give up out of spite and allow Kaiba to die.

"Besides," Pegasus added with a sly grin, "I think that plan of yours; about the tracking device, would work out swimmingly. I'll just get my men on the job instead of these lousy police officers."

Mokuba couldn't help but smile. Even though the two men were not biologically connected, Pegasus and Kaiba were more alike than either were willing to admit. The young boy stepped off to the side a bit, and opened the front door cordially. Pegasus smiled as he began wheeling himself out.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road."

…

Jurou smiled as he stood at the top of a set of marble steps. He and some of his henchmen were standing inside a half finished civic center. While the first floor was completed, for the most part, the second story was still being outlined with metal frames. However, construction had been put off for a while due to a change in budget, so no further hazardous work or equipment was present. Kaiba had been tied to a column and was moaning from the increasing pain brought on by the surgery. Jurou however, ignored the young man's cries.

"You are a very lucky man Seto," Jurou hissed as he continued to be on the look-out for unwanted visitors, "Your father will be here shortly to get you in exchange for some money."

Kaiba groaned slightly as he attempted to wriggle himself out of the ropes. He still couldn't believe that Pegasus was actually going through with this. He couldn't believe that Pegasus actually cared in all honesty. Perhaps Mokuba had been right about him; perhaps Pegasus wasn't as cold-hearted as he'd thought. He wondered for a moment what his life might've been like if the old CEO had been his father, and how things would've turned out for him if Pegasus had found out sooner and raised him from birth. He certainly wouldn't be in this situation right now if that had been the case, but he wouldn't have Mokuba around either; and he wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. Perhaps he himself wasn't so cold-hearted either.

"Aw," Jurou announced with a grin, "Here they come."

The young CEO looked over to where Jurou was pointing, and saw Pegasus in a wheel-chair being pushed by his brother-wait, his brother? He blinked for a second to make sure his vision wasn't betraying him, or that the pain wasn't causing some sort of hallucination, but surely enough, Mokuba was pushing Pegasus along.

"Damn it!" Kaiba cursed under his breath, "What the hell did he bring Mokuba for?"

"Mr. Pegasus," Jurou greeted as he walked down the steps, "I was beginning to think you'd never show. I guess your surgery hasn't slowed you down any."

Pegasus frowned as he held up a briefcase, "I got the money, now give me my son!"

"All in due time Mr. Pegasus. Hotaka, Katsuo: release him!"

Two of the goons approached Kaiba with a knife to cut the rope. The young CEO drew his attention to the weapon and started to formulate a plan.

"Now then," Jurou said as he extended his arm, "I'll be taking the money and the boy-"

The rope fell to the ground as the goons sawed away at it. Once he was free, Kaiba daringly elbowed one of them in the gut and snatched the weapon from his hand. He then stabbed the man in the thigh and went after the other. Jurou turned his head to face the brewing chaos.

"STOP HIM!" he yelled at his other henchmen.

A cold, icy shiver overtook Pegasus and Mokuba as they watched several men rush out with handguns. Kaiba saw them out of the corner of his eye and stopped for a brief moment.

"SETO, STOP!" Mokuba cried.

"It's not worth it!" Pegasus yelled.

Kaiba growled as he weighed the odds in his head. If he attempted to attack some more, the goons would shoot him-or worse; Mokuba. The young CEO sighed as he reluctantly threw the knife aside. The man with the now bleeding leg approached Kaiba with his fist balled; ready to punch him for good measure.

"Don't think about it!" Jurou scolded. The man growled as he stepped back a foot. Jurou rolled his eyes as he turned back to face Pegasus, "Now then, before we were so rudely interrupted; the money please?"

Pegasus nodded as he eagerly handed the briefcase over. Jurou opened it to take a peek; sure enough, the money was there. He smiled as he closed it back up, and eagerly glanced over at Mokuba.

"Now then, young Isamu; it's time to accept your fate and pay your father's price."

The young boy's eyes widened some, despite the fact he had already known about the deal. He silently prayed that Pegasus' plan would work, and that they would all get out alive. Kaiba however, was not pleased with the situation one bit. He wanted so desperately to do something, but he knew doing so would be signing Mokuba's death warrant. He just hoped that wherever Jurou put him, that he could escape again. Unfortunately, Jurou seemed to have the same thought running through his mind.

"Wait," Jurou said, causing Mokuba to stop walking, "The boy is quite crafty, just like his old man. If we put this off any longer, he could easily escape again."

Kaiba's eyes widened; he did not like where this was going. Jurou grinned as he reached into his jacket.

"I've waited too long already, so I'm ending it right here!"

And with that, the ex mob boss whipped out a gun, and pointed it at Mokuba.

"Say hello to your old man for me," he hissed as he squeezed the trigger.

The heat drained from Kaiba's body as he heard a loud pop ring throughout the air. A ringing in his ears drained out all other sounds as he watched his brother stumble some and fall onto his back. Pegasus sat by, watching helplessly as Jurou cackled. Kaiba stood glued onto the spot as he began trembling. He could not believe or accept what he had just witnessed.

"_No!_" Kaiba screamed in his head, "_It's a mistake, they must have missed! Mokuba can't be…I can see him breathing! Is he really breathing!Of course he is! He can't, he just can't…"_

The young CEO turned to face the scarred man, who was smiling and laughing. His body went numb; for now he knew it must be true. He turned back to face his brother, who was lying stiffly on the ground, his eyes opened as though he were staring into the heavens. Inhaling deeply through his nostrils, he balled up his fists as the ex mob boss turned to face his men.

"Alright boys, let's go!" Jurou ordered his men.

Forgetting all about his physical discomfort and the armed men, Kaiba screamed with rage as he charged right after Jurou. Pegasus yelled at him to stop, but he paid him no mind. Jurou and his men heard the young CEO's war cry and Pegasus' plea, and turned to face him. Before they had a chance to pull out their weapons, Kaiba already had a good hold on Jurou's neck. The ex mob boss dropped his gun in shock and started to go limp as he felt his throat being crushed. Desperate to save their leader, his men pulled out their guns and opened fire.

Kaiba had seen the weapons out of the corner of his eye, and turned his body around so that Jurou was now in the path of the bullets; not that being shot mattered to him now anyway. His reason for living was now gone; but if he was going to die, he wanted to make damn sure that the man responsible for his being placed in the orphanage, ending up in the hands of Gozoburo, and Mokuba's death would die with him.

Jurou cried out as he felt the bullets penetrate his body. He managed to call out a 'stop' as Kaiba's grip began to weaken. The remnant members of the Zenryoku gang stopped and stared in horror as they realized what they had done. Kaiba moved his hands away from Jurou's throat, and placed them roughly on the man's shoulders. The young CEO glared into the man's eyes, and pulled him closely so he could whisper into his ear.

"You may have succeeded in killing my brother," Kaiba hissed; his throat tightening at the mention of Mokuba's death, "but you failed at wiping out Isamu's line. His line will live on through me: his first born son, and you will die knowing that everything you strived for was for nothing."

Jurou's eyes widened as Kaiba pushed him away from his body. Jurou stared at him blankly, and began reminiscing of his glory years as he felt his life slip away. Before having the chance to shoot again, Pegasus finally managed to take the safety off his gun and fired at the remaining men. Kaiba jumped back and let the dying Jurou fall onto the ground while the other men suffered the same fate as their leader. Kaiba picked up Jurou's gun off the ground and assisted his former rival in taking out the rest of the Zenryoku gang. Most of the men took shots to the chest and collapsed immediately. One of them managed to get Kaiba in the shoulder, but alas, his efforts were futile. After a tiring struggle, the only men left standing were the two CEO's.

Kaiba panted and writhed in pain from his surgery and the new bullet wound. Pegasus sighed in relief as he put his gun down, and turned to face Mokuba.

"Alright, you can get up now."

Kaiba's eyes widened as he watched his 'dead' brother sit up. Mokuba rubbed his chest and brushed his fingers over a spot on his left side.

"Wow," the young boy commented, "that vest really took some heat."

"Mokuba!" Kaiba cried in joy, "But-" He then remembered him saying something about a vest. Mokuba must have been wearing a bullet proof one! He sighed in relief, tears streaming down his face as he watched the boy rush over to him. The two embraced, crying with joy as though they had been separated for an eternity. Pegasus wheeled himself over towards the bottom steps, and stood up so that he may climb them and reclaim his money. Kaiba separated from his brother, and approached Pegasus as he wiped the trail of tears with his sleeve.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did," he spoke as Pegasus looked at him with a blank expression, "If it weren't for you, I'd be dead, and so would Mokuba; so…thank you…father."

"You can cut the charades now," Pegasus hissed with a frown, "Jurou's gone, you don't have to pretend anymore."

Mokuba gasped as Kaiba stared in bewilderment. Pegasus had known?

"Dr. Abram noticed that our DNA didn't quite add up when he did the blood tests. He called up your private doctor and he spilled everything," he explained with a bitterness in his voice, "At first I was very angry, and was even plotting against you. However…" His voice trailed off some, "However, you risked your life to save mine, regardless of everything I'd done to you. So, I decided that I should repay the favor. I guess you could say we're even now."

"I…," Kaiba trailed, not knowing what to say. After all, what could he say?

"Don't worry," Pegasus said as he picked up his brief case, "I won't press charges against you. However, you can consider all of our ventures cancelled. Now then, let's get you back to the hospital, shall we?"

Kaiba sighed as Pegasus pulled out his cellular and called the police. Mokuba placed his hand on his brother's shoulder for support.

"I'm glad you're alright big brother," the young boy said with an assuring smile, "It looks like we're finally safe, huh?"

"For now," Kaiba muttered, thinking about all the other possible enemies he had out there. He shuddered to think about how close they kept coming to death; all as a result of his actions…well, except for this time.

"_I have really got to be more careful_," he thought to himself as he shook his head, "_Next time one of my enemies comes after me, Mokuba really could end up dead. No business venture is worth that._"

He turned to look over at Pegasus, who was sitting in his wheelchair again, gabbing on the phone. Kaiba smiled ever so slightly; two rivalries had ended that day. Though they could probably never be friends, Kaiba no longer considered the old CEO his enemy.

"Hey bro," Mokuba said as Kaiba turned to face him, "Since Jurou's gang is gone, could we maybe try and get back in contact with our relatives; since they were just trying to keep us safe?"

The young CEO grinned slightly, "I suppose so. After all, family is top priority."

The young boy chuckled as he gave his brother another hug. The two stood up as police officers and ambulances entered the area, ready to clean up the mess before sunset and the arrival of reporters. No matter what came for the Kaiba brothers next, they would be in it together, as family.

_A/N: Aw, I just love happy endings, don't you? Now, the prequel fic won't be published for some time, as I would like to try and focus on some other stories first. However, if you wish to add an Author Alert so that you will be informed for when I do publish the prequel, you may do so. Merry Christmas everyone, and have a happy new year!_


End file.
